Like a Boss
by Amrit Singh Raizada
Summary: Amrit just thought she was going to La Push with her best friend and cousin to visit her older cousin, what she didn't expect was to be imprinted on by a temperamental werewolf with issues even greater than her own. Throw in leech drama, family issues, and cultural difference and you have chaos. Can the unlikely couple ever survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Like a Boss

A Paul/OC story

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. THANK GOD. If I did, Edward would be dead the Cullen's would mysteriously blow up and Bella would commit suicide Oh and Jacob would be happy with someone worthy.. Say.. Me? Or ColoringTheSky? ;)

* * *

><p>"So then I just sat at his desk, totally chill and all put my feet up and said He's not here right now, LIKE A BOSS!" My best friend Faith stared me for a long time like a really long time, before she chuckled weakly.<p>

"Interesting?" She tried meekly before quickly turning to face the front as the teacher walked in. Did she just turn her back on ME! HOW DARE SHE? I M GOING TO - Well.. I'm going to - I'll get back to you on that. Pinky promise. That shit is LEGIT. You can't break it! I stared blankly at the blackboard attempting to take it in, but I couldn't. See, one of my faults is that I always have to sit at the front of the class otherwise, I can't pay attention. I zone out and think about wolves and horses, horse sized wolves, and you know the normal stuff.

"Amrit Gill?"

"Here Sir." I replied nonchalantly, flicking my pencil around in my fingers badassly? You get it right?

I sighed and got to work on my math homework. For some odd reason, utterly beyond me, I hate doing math homework at home, so I always do it at school or at lunch. 4x+6-9 = 7-9x? What. The. Fuck! Ah, screw it. I m not doing it! Stupid Math, WHY DO I NEED IT?

"Ms. Gill.. Why aren't you doing your work?" Ah shit, I glance up to see Mr. Chahal standing over me with a blank look on his face. THINK, AMRIT! Maybe something Dad said will help you!

'Shut up and save the animals!' Okay maybe not that

'The divorce was your moms fault,' Okay not that either!

'I want you to get an A+!'

'Someday when you get married you need to listen to your husband. Don't be like your mom and cause problems and involve your family for no reason.' OKAY! Note to self.. Dad is useless

"You see sir, it's actually quite simple.." I began. Mr. Chahal raised an eyebrow. Just then, the bell rang. YES! I AM OUT!

"Well maybe next time sir!" He shook his head and left and I grabbed my stuff and ran towards Tech. before my teacher could murder me.

* * *

><p>Once safely seated in Tech. I turned towards my friend Avani who sat there staring at her iPod and her SRK background. Shiat that man is hot. Very hot.<p>

"HEY! DID YOU WATCH THE NEW TRAILERS?" She squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god! Yeah I can't believe he died!"

"What you're gonna die?" interrupted Michelle, our other friend with a confused look on her face.

"Shut up Michelle." I said simply before turning to face the front, ignoring both her and a laughing Avani and by laughing, I mean crying because she's laughing so much. Oh, lord...

* * *

><p>After I walked for say 40 fricken minutes to get home I slammed the door shut behind me, only to trip over my younger sister Reet's backpack.<p>

"Fuck you Dora," I hissed venomously. The stupid football headed bitch smiled back up at me with her stupid monkey friend. I groaned and walked into the kitchen to see my mom blabbing about Denmark being the world's happiest country and my step dad just nodding along. Hahaha he is NOT listening! Nor am I to be honest but he atleast should be! I grabbed a bag of Ketchup chips and ran upstairs tripping the entire time, in my haste to get upstairs so my mom couldn t tell me some work to do.

I safely arrived upstairs, MISSION COMPLETE, and logged onto face book. 12 notifications, 3 inbox s and 2 chats later I was having a steady conversation with my cousin Jag. Jag as in Jagbir Gill, but he likes to be called Jag.

'Yeo are you goin to Ricky's place?' -Jag

'What in summer?' - Amrit

'Nah bro im going now? Wanna come?' - Jag

'I'm gonna be alone bro!' - Amrit

'Nahhh Ricky said you can bring a friend.' - Jag

'Kay bro when we leaving?' -Amrit

'Next week. Ask Ur mom and get her and your dad to sign that fucking custody shit.' -Jag

'Kay brb.' -Amrit

I raced downstairs tripping over that goddamn backpack again.

"MOM!" I yelled. She glanced up raising an eyebrow at me.

"Can I go with Jag to Ricky's place?"

"Now?"

"YEAH!"

"But that's all the way in La Push! Besides, school just started!"

I'll keep school going there mom I promise!"

"But Jagbir is going to be with the boys!"

"MOM! Ricky said I could bring a friend!"

"Who!"

"Amanda!"

"Sim?"

"YEAH MOM!"

"Well if your dad says yes.."

"MOM! I'm going with Jag my big bro! He'll say yes!"

"Then yeah.. Sure BUT only if you enrol in school there!"

"YES! Wait when do I need to be back?"

I don't know. Up to you. As long as you're going to school there, you're Ricky s problem."

"THANKS MOM!"

I raced back upstairs eager to share this news with Jagbir. The thing with me and Jag is that we grew up together. When my parents were fighting, which was often, Jag would comfort me and play games with me. I love that boy so much!

'YEO MY MOM SAID YEA!' -Amrit

'YES MAAN! Who are you taking with you?' - Jag

'Uh.. Idk yet.. Lemme ask mandy.' -Amrit

'Who!' - Jag

'Manda sim!' - Amrit

'aaahhh kay.' - Jag

I scanned over my chat list and clicked quickly on Amanda's name.

'MANDYYY!' -Amrit

'AMRIIIT!' - Amanda

'I'M GOING TO LA PUSH!' - Amrit

'Summer ?' - Amanda

'NAH NOW!' - Amrit

'WTF? LUCKY!'-Amanda

'Wannaa come? Ricky said I can bring a friend and Jag said so too!' - Amrit

'FUUUCK , LEMME ASK!' - Amanda

I waited a couple of minutes before Amanda replied,

'SHIT MY MOM IS SMOKING SOME NEXT SHIT! SHE SAID YEAAAH! OMG AMY!' -Amanda

'YESS! LA PUSH!' -Amrit

'OMG! I CANT WAIT! When are we leaving?' -Amanda

'Next week!' - Amrit

'OMG! I GOTTA GO SHOPPING!' -Amanda

'LOOL!' - Amrit

'Are you finally gonna date there?' - Amanda

Ah.. You see I am now 16 years old and I have yet to have ever dated/kissed or had a crush on a boy I have no idea why but that's just the way I am. I guess you could say I'm waiting for Mr. Right. However, I'm pretty sure Mr. Right got hit by a bus. It's not like I'm not pretty I've been asked out before I just never liked anybody at all! Besides I'm Sikh and we don't date. Well I suppose the only time we do date is when we re going to marry the person, but I'm pretty sure there is never going to be a guy that I have a guaranteed, HAPPY future with. Unlike my parents ohgosh that wasn t pleasant.

'Depends does my soul mate live there?' - Amrit

* * *

><p>First Twilight fan fiction. I don't really like Twilight cause of the Cullen family &amp; Bella.<p>

WOLVES ALL THE WAY! ;)

Kay so yeaah ;) If you don't like then whatever it's up to you, and you're free to say so however if you flame... don't expect me to be all sugar and icing ;)

If you like then, that's great! :)

R&R please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, it would be renamed Jacob and friends.

Kay guys… I KNOW you are reading these! I just do! :/ However, why aren't you people reviewing? Do you not like it? If you don't then tell, me and I'll just stfu and stop!

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

"Yes, yes he does!" I snapped furiously. You don't come into **my** house and tell **me** that the leeches aren't that bad.

"But Paul really!"

"SETH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I growled angrily.

Seth sighed sadly, as he trudged out, quietly closing the door behind him. Stupid leech lover! He's a fricken werewolf for god's sake. What the fuck would he get out of "bonding," with the leeches! That stupid blonde probably shit talks us all anyways. What kind of fricken' wolf is he if he can sit and hear his brothers being badmouthed by that blonde bitch! Some fucking next shit, no one gives a crap about!

My phone rang and I groaned getting up and picking it up off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Paul."

"What Sam?" I muttered. No doubt he was gonna' ask me to patrol for him.

"Listen, uh… Emily and I kind of have a date night so..?" he trailed off. YUP, there it was. Imprinting, eugh. Totally disgusting. Being tied down to one chick? Uh EW.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Thanks Paul!" Sam said gratefully,

"I'll cover for you when you find your imprint!" he continued. I grunted.

"Isn't it supposed to be rare and shit?"

"Yeah whatever, but when you find a girl… I'll cover for you!" Sam said excitedly before hanging up. Gee thanks Sam, rub it in will you?

* * *

><p>Amrit POV<p>

"Faith…?"

"Yes?" Faith turned around to stare at me happily. Little nerd has just gotten 90% on her Math test. Me… I don't know if I can handle it… 83%. *Shudders* that's horrible. Utterly horrible. How the hell could, I have let my mark slip that low! STUPID HORSE-SIZED WOLVES! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'm a Nerd… DEAL WITH IT!

"I'm kind of going to… La Push?"

"Oh, well you're going to have fun in the summer then!"

"Ha ha ha yeah… You see… I'm not going in the summer… I'm going now?"

"NOW?"

"YEAH!" I screamed enthusiastically.

"How long are you gonna' be there for?"

"I don't really know… depends!"

"I hate you!" Faith muttered angrily. I grinned. I reached forwards and wrapped my arms around her.

"BUT I LOVE YOU BABY!" She couldn't help it and started laughing. She turned and around and messed up my hair before turning to face the front again. I laughed and glanced up to see Mr. Chahal giving me a dirty look again. *Sigh* He never got over that one time!

"By the way when are you leaving?" Faith muttered.

"Sunday…" I whispered.

"BUT THAT'S IN TWO DAYS!" Faith screeched.

"TODAY'S FRIDAY! I'M NOT GONNA' SEE YOU!" She continued. I gasped as she lunged at me. She grabbed me in her death grip and I gasped, struggling to breathe.

"FAITH I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"

"Ms. Gill!" Mr. Chahal snapped angrily. "Detention with me on Monday!"

"Hahaha I would sir, really, but I'm going on vacation!" I then proceeded to laugh loudly, grab my things and run. AHAHAHAHAHAHHA Good times, good times.

* * *

><p>Airports. I don't really like them. WHY, you ask! WELL, I'm not exactly sure… I've just never liked them… Probably cause' I threw up in that one airport back in Amsterdam… yeah… probably. *Shrugs* I looked towards Jag only to see him staring at his iPhone4 with a look of deep concentration on his face.<p>

"WHACCHA DOIN!" I screamed and Jag growled pulling his headphones out.

"I'M PUTTING IT ON AIRPLANE MODE!" he roared back. I flinched and settled back into my uncomfortable, plastic terminal, seat.

"Okay!" I snapped, stubbornly turning my head to the other side. My eyes widened as they fell on a petite Asian figure wheeling her carry on suitcase… TOWARDS US?

"MANDYYYY!" I screamed standing up and pushing Jag off of his seat in the process. He snarled angrily brushing himself off and giving me a WTF look.

"AMYY!" she screamed back and we ran towards each other, hugging tightly in the middle of the terminal. Jag walked over to us and glanced at Amanda raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Amanda!" Mandy said cheerily, staring awestruck at Jag.

"S'up? Jag." He replied, easily picking up her carry on and putting it with our stuff.

"Wow…" Amanda whispered in awe. Disgust rose in me like a tidal wave. EW!

"What!" I snapped.

"He's hot!" She responded.

"STOP IT!" I screeched.

She shrugged and walked over to the stupid plastic seats again. She pulled out her big glasses and sat down and I took out my ultimate… favourite book…. OF ALL TIME! '_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,' _I love Harry Potter! Of course, I have all seven with me and all seven movies, Curse you part 2 for not being on DVD yet, and I plan to re-read the entire series. My obsession with Harry Potter extends to the level that if you insult Harry Potter, you **personally** insult me! When people insult **me, it's not pleasant!**

The overhead called out our flight number and Amanda and I squealed excitedly again, grabbing our carry on. Jag rolled his eyes at us and wheeled his own towards the boarding area. After showing our passports off and boarding the tiny West Jet flight, I sat down leaning my head on Jag's shoulder slightly and reading HP. Pretty soon, the land outside the window was in motion and we took off from Pearson International Airport to start… my **adventure**…

Okay maybe I'm being slightly overdramatic, but chilling' with Ricky is mad fun! He's friends with all the cool people down in La Push. By cool people, I mean the crazy old dudes and some of the cool younger guys too. He knows Billy Black and Old Quil quite well and told me bout' this friend of his: Sam Uley. Apparently, Sam does wonders with the youth down on the rez. Alrighty then, good job to Sammy. Anyone who can control 'youth,' is a hero. Most importantly though, I was mad excited to see my friends down in La Push. First and foremost, KIMBERLY CONNWELLER! Honestly, I love that chick off. She's retarded, like honestly but I still love her! She's been obsessed with some Jared Thail dude though for like as long as I can remember. Never seen the boy, but through what I've heard he's smokin'

Secondly, I love Ms Aliza Barnes OFF THE HOOK! That loser has been obsessed with Embry Call since she was 10 and realised that boys are good for so much more than kicking soccer balls around. Seen Embry around a couple times when I visit Ricky and we're on OKAY terms. Not my best friend… Not my not best friend? Ah whatever. I looked to my right to see Jag watching a movie on his phone and Mandy asleep on his other shoulder. He glanced down at her once before he awkwardly just looked back at his phone. Thing about Jag, he acts like a douche… However, he's not one. He's really a gentleman… on the inside. DEEP on the inside. I sighed, opened my book again, and started reading about the magic of the Marauders and Hogwarts. *Sigh* Sirius Black and James Potter (L) my absolute favourite characters. In fact, I've always wanted to have a kid and name it James too. Pretty soon, I finished PoA and settled down to sleep leaning on my big brothers shoulder.

What felt like minutes later I was being shaken awake by Jag?

"YEO BITCH, WAKE UP!" He bellowed and the plane turned around to stare at us in shock. Amanda looked surprised at the way we interacted and I immediately undid my seatbelt throwing myself, face-first, into the aisle.

"YES!" I screamed, standing up happily.

"WASHINGTON! HOME OF THE CAPITALS! OVECHKIN!" I said in a deep man voice. A couple guys on the plane grinned at me and fist pumped. Jag smacked me upside the head.

"Shut up!" He hissed, embarrassed. Ah… Embarrassed are we? Oh brother, you haven't seen the half of it. Mandy and I clasped hands and skipped off the plane happily. Once we were out and walking around we spotted Ricky almost immediately. He was standing next to a, maybe, 6'7 guy who was very broad in the shoulders and surprisingly attractive. Oh yes, I shall have fun here. Our group reached them and I quickly introduced Ricky and Mandy.

"This is my friend Sam!" Ricky said gesturing to the huge man beside him.

"Hey Sammy, heard quite a bit about you!" Sam looked surprised for a moment before he smiled and held out his hand. I grasped his hand and shook it. SHIT! HIS HAND WAS WARM! I like that! I`m always freezing so a warm person would be the best for me! He pulled his hand back and smiled sheepishly.`

"You're my new best friend!" I said loudly slinging my arms around him, to the best of my ability.

"Really now?" Sam asked, "and why is that?"

"Because you're my personal space heater!"

Mandy giggled and followed behind me. Jag glared daggers at Sam's back, his protective side coming out, and Ricky shook his head. Oh La Push is going to be very fun!

* * *

><p>:) Well that's it... ;)<p>

Since most twilight authors do this I think I will too!

**If you were a La Push pack member, would you hate the Cullens?**

Answer in a review please (:

R&R

ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Would I be this happy if I had to own Edward Cullen?

No, no I wouldn't.

Would I be this happy if I owned Paul?

Yes, yes I would.

Uh.. never mind..?

"OH CANADA!" I screamed unceremoniously as I sat in Ricky's Hummer. Ricky whipped around to stare at me as I belted out the lyrics to the Canadian anthem.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, shoving me into the Hummer. Sam looked shocked at him and Ricky hastened to explain.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" he snapped. Sam shrugged and, amused, climbed into the Hummer.

"I'M SHOWING MY ALLEGIANCE TO MY COUNTRY!" I screamed. Amanda giggled and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Good Job!" She laughed and Jag snorted, plugging his headphones into his ears, effectively blocking the tantrum that was surely about to come.

"We burned the White House!" I said triumphantly.

"That was the British!" Ricky snapped, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm half British." I stated, "WHAT'S YOUR GODDAMN POINT HUH BRAR?"

Sam laughed quietly and whispered something to Ricky.

"GASP! YOU'RE TELLING SECRETS ABOUT ME SAMMY? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"That's tight bro." Jag said, effectively adding his input.

"Tight indeed, ew…" I muttered and Jag looked disgusted as Ricky sighed and Amanda laughed.

"What!" I said defensively, "IT WAS WAITING TO HAPPEN!" Sam chuckled again, and muttered something about an Embry dude… EMBRY? Like Call? Hhahaha call me? Oh gosh, I kill myself. *Sigh*

"Kay then… you keep telling yourself that!"

"SILENCE! I refuse to speak to any of you!" I declared angrily. HOW DARE THEY! They insult me? Oh.. I'll get them. I WILL! They'll never know what hit em'. Cept' maybe Sam… he's huge. Kinda' see me coming. I must be super, duper sneaky. Float like a butterfly sting like a beaver… Wait what! Beavers don't sting? Bee! Fuck… that never happened! Through my ramblings, mental of course, we eventually reached Ricky's house. I threw myself out of the car at top speed, slamming into the ground. Mandy and Jag got out after me, Mandy stepping over me and Jag stepping **on** me.

"AH SHIT! FUCK YOU!" I screamed, rubbing my back as Jag walked over to Ricky's wife and gave her a hug. Ricky gave me a dirty look and Sam gave me a sympathetic one.

"I hate my life… and the people in it!" I snapped and Sam nodded.

"Yeah.. Come on." He muttered, guiding me inside while I muttered bout' axes and murdering Jag. I walked in to see him chilling on the couch and I couldn't help it. Anger rose inside me and I snapped, storming over to him, practically shaking, and grabbed him by the collar.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** TRY THAT AGAIN! You get it?" I snarled and Jag looked shocked for a moment, before shoving my hands off.

"Kay psycho." he muttered returning to his seat.

"Bastard." I growled, kicking him in the… well.. You get it before storming out past Sam who looked shocked at my temper burst, YEAH WELL IT'S NORMAL FOR ME, and muttered something about, 'Paul…temper…maybe… imprint.'

Imprint? What isn't that what baby ducks do with their moms? Hm… maybe this Paul liked ducks? I LIKE DUCKS! I had a dream once, I was a duckling, following my mom, but then a evil fox chased me. Son of a bitch. Oh wait…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH OHMYGOSH that is so funny! Caught up in my musings I didn't realize I had made it down to First Beach. I always hated it here. I guess it might be because Jag pushes me into the sand and shoves it into my face and mouth… maybe… and then attempts to drown me… YUP I think that's it. I stopped dead, not literally, when I saw a group of boys, no older than 12 standing over a dead squirrel and laughing, poking it with a stick.

Now if you think my anger when Jag hits me is bad, you haven't seen me when somebody mistreats an animal. I stormed over with the full intent of beating the fucking crap out of these bastards, when one of them looked up and saw me. His eyes widened, probably cause' of the murderous glare on my face, and he attempted to warn his friends. They however, weren't getting away that easy. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, watching with a smirk on my face as he attempted to run, only moving in place. His friends watched with awe and terror on their expressions. Eventually the kid tired out and I dropped him.

"W-who are you?" he choked out.

"YOUR MOM BITCH!" I snapped back. One of his friends OOOOOHED and I gave the kid a look that shut him up immediately.

"Shut your fucking face, you get?" I said calmly and he gulped and nodded.

"Anyways, care to tell me what the hell you were just doing?" I said turning to the group at large.

"Uh… hey it's none of your business anyways!" A blonde from the back piped up. I raised a brow, oh I always hated blondes.

"Ah.. I see… LEMME FUCKING KILL YOU AND POKE YOUR CARCASS WITH A STICK, AND THEN WE'LL SEE IF ITS MY FUCKING BUSINESS KAY DOUCHE?" I screamed furiously, and he winced and huffed.

"We were just having fun!"

"IT IS NOT FUN TO DEGRADE THE CARCASS OF A POOR MAMMAL WHO WAS HEARTLESSLY SLAUGHTERED BY THE LIKES OF YOUR DESPICABLE KIND!" I screeched, my voice going impossibly high near the end.

"But lady… you're a human too?" one of the boys pointed out.

"First of all: I'm sixteen. Don't you fucking call me lady!" The blonde kid snorted and I ignored him and continued, "Secondly, you douches have your own class of "homosapiens," and I refuse to be grouped with the likes of you. Kapishe?" They all looked at each other before letting out various sounds of agreement.

"Fucking midgets. I HATE YOU ALL!" I snarled viciously. "NOW GO GET A PLASTIC BAG!" I ordered.

"From where?" Blondie asked stupidly.

"FROM YOUR FUCKING HOUSE GODDAMN IT! WHERE ELSE?"

"You never know," he said suggestively.

"I will castrate you.. Happily." I said, deadly calm.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Look it up while you're GETTING THE GODDAMN BAG DUMBASS!" I finished in a scream. He flinched and ran off.

"You're mean!" The kid I grabbed said, seriously.

"Oh you haven't seen the **half** of it." I muttered. Pretty soon, the kid came back with a plastic bag, looking horrified. I smiled sweetly at him and he flinched.

"Looked it up did ya?" I asked and he nodded quickly, averting his eyes.

"Good, now wrap it up in the bag and PICK IT UP!"

"But I could get a disease!" he whined.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU POKED HIS DEAD BODY!" I screamed, shaking slightly. I took deep calming breaths before facing him again.

"Besides you're a boy. You'll be a walking STD by the time you're 15." I deadpanned and all the boys looked confused.

"Is that something to do with girls?" A short brunette boy asked.

"Yeah." I replied, no need to get into that one.

"Ew girls are icky." Please, please stay that way little brunette boy.

"Unless its you." Blondie murmured flirtatiously wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting I have a sexually transmitted disease?" I asked coolly, and blondie immediately backtracked.

"No, no! I'm saying you're hot!"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I ground out each syllable and Blondie hung his head, wrapping the poor martyred squirrel up in the plastic bag.

"Go get a shovel!" I snapped at brunette boy and he quickly retrieved one from his house.

"Now dig." I snapped at Blondie.

"BUT I'M NOT THE ONE THAT POKED IT!" He yelled.

"Yeah but you're the one I hate the most." I replied and he reluctantly passed the squirrel to the kid I had first grabbed and started shovelling. When he had gotten a decent sized hole, stick boy gently dropped the squirrel into the hole and their entire group set about piling the dirt back in while I watched them, utterly disgusted.

When they had finally finished a little boy, who had just come from the park on the other side of the street, pushed his way to the front, glowering at the group at large.

"What did you do?" he hissed angrily.

"They poked a dead squirrel." I growled, giving each of them the death look.

"MONSTERS!" The boy screamed angrily and tears welled up in his dark brown eyes. Awww what a cutie.

"Calvin! WE BURIED IT!" Blondie snapped.

"But only cause the mean lady made us!" Brunette interrupted.

"What mean lady?" asked a deep voice from above me and I glanced up to see a slightly familiar face. His features were reminiscent of times past, and I strained my eyes staring at him before recognition surged through me.

"Embry? Embry Call?" He glanced at me for a while, before I gave him my pissed off expression and recognition flared in **his** eyes.

"Amrit Gill?" he asked laughing, "Mean lady huh?" Embry laughed, ruffling the brunette kid's hair.

"When did you get so… buff! Oh and tall! What are you 6'3!"

"6'5 actually," Embry said proudly. DAAAAMN, he's huge.

"Embro.. You're huge!" Embry laughed.

"Why are you punishing these children, Gill?"

"They were poking the carcass of a dead squirrel!"

"GUYS!" Embry said sternly and they all looked down ashamed.

"YOU'RE ASHAMED NOW?" I screeched.

"You just scared us, he shamed us." Brunette muttered.

"I find you hot." Blondie said. I stared at him for a while before lunging forwards with the full intent to murder him but something or should I say someone got in my way.

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK GOT IN MY WAY?" I snarled, looking up prepared to beat the crap out of whoever this was, who had a very nice chest by the way, but was sidetracked by the most amazing pair of grey eyes I had ever seen.

"Um… hey?" This… GOD in front of me said nervously. Why is he nervous? Has he SEEN HIMSELF? He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, glancing at me from under his lashes. AH SHIT!

"Hey!" I replied, cheerily smiling openly. One thing my mother and father agree on: I'm a cheery person!

He grinned -no, BEAMED back at me and my smile soon grew awkward and forced, so I glanced away. I looked back to see him still smiling softly at me, and I smiled faintly back.

"Hey, I'm Paul!" He volunteered, holding out his hand, holy shit. HOLY SHIT. His hand that was connected to a long, muscled arm covered in tan skin and rolling biceps. AH SHIT. Wait PAUL!

"Do you like ducks?"

Hehehe that's it for now folks. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Paul: HEY, YOU THERE! DO YOU OWN THE LEECHES?

Me: What? *squeaky tone* AW HELL NAW HOTNESS!

Paul: Did you just call me hotness?

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Paul: …

Me: I HATE LEECHES!

Paul: Let's roll…

Me: *Spongebobs happy face*

BTW THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

Kiki () : Thanks so much for reviewing!

() : Thanks for reviewing!

Christy86: Thanks so much!

Uh… maybe I shouldn't have asked that? KNEE JERK REACTION! With no knee… or jerk… okay then.. Maybe not a knee jerk reaction! MENTAL REACTION? Okay.. never mind.

"Er… I guess so?" The go-PAUL, said nervously again.

"Why do you guess so?" I said suspiciously. Why I was suspicious I had no idea, however Paul seemed more nervous than ever so I obviously did something right.

"Uhm.. Just never been a fan of ducks?" he tried, awkwardly running a hand through his short hair.

"Hm.. I see." I said in a clipped tone and Paul looked up, terror in his eyes. I raised a brow at his obvious fear which was, really, quite stupid since he could knock me out in a single push. Not punch, push. That's how huge his muscles are. *SWOOOOOOOOOON*

"Are you angry?" he asked, looking worried. I circled him again shaking my head with a look of mock disgust on my face.

"Yeah a little bit." I replied, shrugging and walking away.

"WAIT!" he roared from behind me. I jumped and wheeled around.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS THAT FOR?"

"Uh - I- I LOVE DUCKS!"

"Really?" I asked happily. He looked pained for a moment before nodding.

"THAT'S GREAT! See ya round." I responded turning and walking away to the sound of Embry's loud, rambunctious laughter.

I hadn't taken two steps when a loud thud made me turn around, shocked. I gasped when I saw Embry lying, sprawled out, on the ground and Paul standing above him shaking madly.

"EMBRO'S!" I yelled and he turned back to face me.

"Gill, go it's not safe!"

"Are you ok?" I persisted, BITCH I AINT' LEAVING TILL YOU TELL ME IF YOU'RE GOOD! Embry seemed to sense this.

"I'm fine! Just go! Paul's dangerous!"

"Pfft! OHMYGOSH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Paul? Duck boy, DANGEROUS! Embry gaped at me and Paul's attention was diverted. His eyes fell on me laughing hysterically and he took deep breaths until his shaking ceased.

"Anyways, now that, that moment of utter hilarity has passed. One of you gentlemen wanna' walk me home?"

"ME!" Paul said loudly, pushing Embry to the floor again.. Embry growled and stood up, giving me a stiff nod, before storming off in the opposite direction.

"Let us walk?" I offered, turning and walking. Paul caught up to me in seconds.

"I didn't catch your name..?" he prompted.

"That's because I didn't throw it." I replied simply. Paul laughed, loudly for … quite a while actually.

"It wasn't that f-"

"FUNNY!" Paul choked out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" He gasped. I stared at him for a while, growing embarrassed as people began to stare at Paul in shock.

"Shut up!" I hissed, causing him to laugh harder. Eventually, I couldn't help it and I started giggling as well, which made him laugh again and I joined in.

"You're so weird!" I stated between laughs. Paul glanced up and saw me giggling slightly and another smile transformed his features. I grinned back and turned around, walking again this time with a bounce in my step.

"By the way, what **is** your name?" Paul asked, looking down at me as we walked.

"Amrit Gill." I replied simply, smiling up at him. His grey eyes lit up and I had to resist the urge to jump him. SHIT HE'S HOT!

"Paul Meraz." He replied, in a husky tone. Fuck, he's sexy. Why the hell am I thinking this? Oh wait.. That's right… cause he IS SEXY!

"Meraz? Nice name." I complimented and he grinned. (A.N. I know Meraz isn't his real last name but c'mon this is AU!)

"Gill? Nice name!" he imitated and I laughed. Soon, we reached Ricky's house and I smiled at Paul.

"Well, I gotta' go. This is my stop!" I said cheerily. Paul glanced up at the house.

"You live here?" he asked, confusion and a little bit of anger colouring his tone.

"Yeah," I said cautiously.

"With?" he muttered.

"Ricky and Jag." I replied.

"You live with two guys?" he yelped, shocked and I nodded in confirmation. Paul squeezed his eyes shut and started breathing deeply in through his nose, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Woah Paul calm down!" I said and he breathed in deeper, his shaking ceasing slightly.

"They wouldn't hurt me or anything!" I tried, "GRANTED Jag will occasionally beat the crap out of me," Paul shook harder than ever, growls escaping his clenched teeth… whoops, "BUT HEY ISN'T THAT WHAT BROTHERS DO?" I screeched, my voice going high towards the end. Angry Paul scares me. Slightly. Not very much mind you.

"Brothers?" he asked doubtfully, the dangerous shaking receding till' it was only a slight movement of his palms.

"Cousin Brothers, but we grew up as brother and sister!" I replied. People usually had a hard time understanding why I referred to Jag as my brother when he was my cousin but that's what he was to me. He was more important to me than anybody in this world and I would gladly take a bullet for him.

"And Ricky?" Paul asked.

"Older cousin, but still like a brother." Paul's shaking stopped completely and he looked embarrassed and sheepish for a moment.

"Er… sorry I, I kinda' had a freak out there."

"It's K," I replied breezily.

"S'all good happens all the time!" Paul looked surprised.

"Really?"

"No… I just said that to make you feel better…" I admitted, shrugging and glancing up at him through my long lashes, only to see him looking amused and fighting laughter.

"I see." he replied in a strained voice, the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Did it work?" I asked expectantly.

"Yeah I guess you could say it did." Paul said, laughing again. I soon joined in with his laughter and seeing his expression made me laugh harder, which made him laugh harder and pretty soon I was leaning up against his buff and extremely warm body, which didn't bother me in the slightest, for support. Sam walked out of Ricky's house and saw Paul and I standing there leaning on each other and he looked shocked. He walked towards us with a doubtful expression on his face an expression which only increased as Paul grinned widely at me, and his footsteps became faster.

"Paul!" he said wearily, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah?" Paul asked, cheerfully. He seems like such a **happy** person! Sam looked surprised at Paul's happiness.

"Don't you.. Have to get to… work?" Sam asked cautiously. Paul smacked himself in the forehead and sighed.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Sorry bro, slipped my mind! Anyways, Amrit I gotta go! See ya round'?" He asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know…" I began and Paul's expression dropped.

"I'm very popular you know," I said haughtily, and Paul immediately caught on, a grin threatening to break loose on his face,

"I'll have to see if I can FIT you in to my extremely busy schedule."

"Ah, I see. Well oh great one, please do make an effort."

"Ok done! Yes, I shall see you around, as you so eloquently put it." I said formally.

"Well that was fast, for such a popular person?" Sam said, chuckling.

"Oh Sammy." I began and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's all up here!" I said, accentuating each word with a tap to my temple. Paul couldn't help it and burst into laughter again and Sam rolled his eyes. I winked and Paul, waved right in Sam's face and skipped over to the front door.

"SEE YA!" I screamed, opening the door, only to slip on a wet floor and cling to the coat hanger, struggling to stand up.

"FUCK! WET FLOOR!" I bellowed, clinging to the pole like it was my life and glanced up only to see Sam, nearly in tears from laughing and Paul looking extremely concerned.

"No worries, I'm good." I said nodding as I stood up straight again.

"JESUS RAMAN! DON'T YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE FRIGGEN SIGNS?" I screeched, grinning and waving at Paul once more, before I closed the door.

I carefully treaded across the wet floor and entered the kitchen to see Raman standing there with a apologetic look on her face and Ricky glaring at me.

"Are you okay?" Raman asked at the same time Jag and Ricky asked

"Please tell me you hit your head?"

Gee, thanks boys… feeling the motherfucking love.

EXTRA BIT ;)

Embry POV

Well shit. Fucking Paul. He rams me into the floor and then thinks he can get away with asking me to tell Amrit to come to a bonfire? HAHAHAHA! Yeah Right! If he hadn't threatened to hit me, I totally wouldn't be doing this. Not that I'm… scared of him or anything. I just- don't want to unnecessarily cause a fight? Yeah, that's it. I walked over to the Brar house, shaking my head the whole time and rang the doorbell. The sound of footsteps, a skid and then the dull thump of something smashing into the door greeted me next. The door opened to reveal Amrit clutching at her head with a dazed expression on her face.

"Fuck," she groaned, rubbing her head and I burst into laughter.

"Oh it's you Call." She snapped, glaring daggers at me as I continued to laugh loudly.

"You…door…skid! BAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed even louder, even though I knew the next time I phased and Paul saw this I was dead. ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN BOY.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO DICK!" Amrit roared, shoving me off the porch. I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice.

"Shit man," she hissed moving to close the door and all traces of humour left me. If I went back, having laughed at Amrit while she was in pain, failed to have told her to attend the bonfire AND gotten' her pissed… Paul wouldn't let me live.

"SHIT! I'M SORRY!" I said quickly.

"Man what do you want? There's brownies waiting for me!"

"Oooh can I have some?"

"No."

"Ah… whatever. ANYWAYS, I came to invite you and your family to a BONFIRE!" I said grandly, opening my arms.

"And your point is?"

"ATTEND OR PAUL WILL KILL ME!" I snapped back. She shrugged aimlessly.

"Kay whatever," she muttered.

"WAIT, **you're **coming for sure right? Even if the rest of the family back out."

"Obviously not idiot. Ricky's the one driving me there!"

"uh… I'll pick you up at six tonight k?" I said quickly.

"Yeah sure. Can I go have my brownies?"

"I WANT SOME!" I whined loudly, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed and I knew I won.

"Fine, bring your car round' at six and I'll have brownies for you."

"Make me a whole tray! I eat a lot!" I said happily, grinning like an idiot.

"Shut. Up." She hissed slamming the door in my face. Hahaha the **sweet taste **of victory! Pun intended. PUN, VERY INTENDED. I skipped back over to the edge of the woods and stripped, phasing into my dark grey wolf. I skipped along replaying the memories of Amrit's skid-crash, laughing to myself, thinking I was the only wolf phased so what harm could it do? I was sorely mistaken however, when Paul's familiar angry tone, crashed through the mind link.

"**EMBRY! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING?"** Ah shit…

Heheheeheh ;) I must say that In ways of reviewing you twilight fans are a lot nicer than us Harry Potter ones. ;)

Hahaha JOKES ;)

I love all of you for reviewing and adding to alerts

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:

**If you were Bella, would you have gotten' with Edward to begin with?**

Answer in a review and give that lonely button down there some love. ;) HE NEEDS A FRIEND.

R&R Have a good day ALL! Or night… or afternoon… or morning…

Uh… forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter vs. Twilight… if I owned Twilight it would be Harry Potter vs. … ß that's right… twilight wouldn't exist. XD Cep't for the wolves. MMM MMM MM Hahaha

OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT! MY POEM GOT CHOSEN AS A SEMI-FINALIST FOR THE INTERNATIONAL OPEN POETRY CONTEST AND IT'S BEING PUBLISHED!

Since, I'm so proud I'll be putting the poem and the situation in here for Amrit. XD technically amrit and I are the same… so ?

"Bonfire?" Ricky asked doubtfully, staring at me from over his glasses.

"You know… fire… beach?" I tried, thinking that Ricky was just being slow again. Ricky glared at me; pissed off.

"I KNOW!" he snapped angrily. I shrugged aimlessly, better not to piss him off! Ricky pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"How are you getting there, Raman has an ultrasound." Oh yeah, did I mention Raman is preggo's? Well… she is!

"Embry said he'd pick me up."

"Embry Call?"

"Yeah!"

"Good kid, works with Sam." Ricky said nodding, "Well alright go. BUT be home by 2:30!"

"Ricks… that's -"

"Early, I know but I have rules!"

"Oh-k Ricky…" Well then… my mom never really let me go out… 2:30 a.m. as a curfew! I LOVE RICKY!

"Well… hey Amrit, this came in the mail for you…" Ricky said, a soft smile spreading over his face as he handed me an envelope. I took it from him, confused and read the label. 'World Poetry Movement,' hmm… why would they be writing me? I opened the letter carefully and extracted the papers. I shook out the first sheet and read out loud.

"Dear Amrit. After carefully reading and discussing your poem, our Selection Committee has certified your poem as a semi-finalist in our International Poetry Contest!" A huge smile broke out over my face and I shrieked in delight.

"OHMYGOSH! RICKY! I'M A SEMI-FINALIST!" Ricky laughed and nodded.

"INDEED! My cousin the poet!" He said proudly. I scanned over the remainder of the letter quickly, squealing whenever they mentioned my poem.

"RICKY! THEY'RE GOING TO PUBLISH MY POEM!" I screeched happily. Ricky yelled loudly and stood up, scooping me up into a hug. Raman and Jag ran in looking worried.

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"MY POEM'S BEING PUBLISHED!" I screamed and Raman burst into tears and Jag yelled in shock.

"I-I-'m just s-so proud of you!" Raman wailed as Ricky comforted her.

"YOU'RE FINALLY SOMEBODY!" Jag laughed. I shoved him in the shoulder and went and began to bake Embry his goddamn brownies.

A little while later I found myself packing the now cooled brownies into Tupperware containers smiling cheerily to myself. I snapped the lids on and hid the brownies in the fridge so Jag and Rick couldn't find them.

Taking the stairs three at a time, I threw open the door to my room. Skipping over to my closet, I threw it open and stared at my door length Justin Bieber poster happily for a while. Oh Biebs… I'm a belieber! Humming 'Love Me,' to myself I picked out my outfit for tonight. Don't wanna' overdo it.. But HEY! Paul can't be the only one looking good. Well… I suppose Embry's aiight. JUST AIIGHT. I will not go further than that. I grabbed my blue skinnies with the white stitching and my flowy, creamish sheer top with the small navy butterflies adorning the bottom. Paired with my cream gladiators and gold accessories I was set. (Links for outfit on profile) I set my usually straight hair into loose curls and dabbed a touch of mascara onto my already long lashes before touching a light sheen of red lip gloss onto my lips, tinting them a light rose shade. I fluffed my hair up slightly for volume before hearing the doorbell ring. I sprinted downstairs, my sandals hanging off my wrist. I clumsily opened the door for Embry and ushered him inside.

"Shoes off!" I hissed, pointing at his feet. Embry glanced up at me and whistled.

"You're hot."

"I know, thanks." I replied easily and he rolled his eyes. He pulled his shoes off and I walked him with him into the kitchen. Embry continued to stare at me as I retrieved his and the other guys' brownies from the fridge.

"What's your fucking problem!" I asked angrily.

"You're really hot." Embry said matter of factly, nodding along with his words.

"Not too bad yourself," I replied, winking as I set the brownies out on the counter. Embry gaped at them and grinned widely.

"ALL FOR ME?" He squealed happily, attempting to grab the entire heap.

"Uh no!" I snapped, drawing two of the large containers away. Embry looked shocked and hurt.

"One is for Sam and his fiancée and the other is for Paul and… well… whoever he chooses to share with!"

"HA!" Embry laughed loudly, already chowing down, "PAUL SHARE!"

"Oh he will!"

"Nah!" Embry said, shaking his head, making crumbs fly out.

"YAH!"

"NAH!"

"YAH!"

"NAH!"

"YAH!"

"NAH!"

"NAH!"

"YAH! GODDAMN IT!"

"HA HA!" I said triumphantly. Embry growled and cussed.

"Hey Embry? How many of your friends are there?" I asked curiously, leaning across the counter.

"Uh… there's Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul and ME!" he said, his tone brightening considerably on his own name.

"What about Quil?" I asked, over the years when I had come here Quil, Kim, Aliza and I had been a little group. Cept' Quil had hung out more with his friends Jake and Embry.

"Uhm… we don't hang out anymore…" Embry whispered awkwardly.

"Why, you get into a fight?" I asked, feeling a pang of sadness over their broken friendship. Those boys were like brothers!

"Kinda'." Embry whispered, looking extremely saddened. Seeing his heartbroken expression I decided to drop the matter and instead glanced at the clock.

"7:30! FUCK EMBRY WE GOTTA GO!" I screeched and Embry yelped and grabbed my wrist dragging me towards the door muttering something like,

"Late… Paul… KILL ME!" After securely fastening on my sandals and writing a note for Ricky, Jag, and Raman Embry and I sprinted out the door. Jumping into his car, Embry revved the engine and sped off. Well… tried to speed off, till the car stopped dead in the middle of the road.

Paul POV

Fucking hell Embry? WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY! It was almost 8 o'clock and fucking Embry and… Amrit *sigh* hadn't reached yet! WHERE WERE THEY? WHAT IF SHE'S HURT! OH MY GOD! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! I HAVE TO FIND HER! While my mind was in an utter state of panic I didn't even notice Sam's approach.

"Er.. Paul?"

"WHERE IS SHE SAM!" I exploded wheeling around and grabbing his shoulders. Had I not been in my horrified state, Sam's shocked and terrified expression would have made my… LIFE.

"Er where is who?"

"AMRIT! SAM! WHERE IS SHE?" I roared furiously, shaking slightly. Sam looked alarmed.

"She.. She could be hurt… or lost or-"

"Paul!" Sam said sternly. "Embry is with her!" he reminded me and my terrified thoughts of a vampire hurting her disappeared. Embry was there, he would keep her safe. I filled my angry mind with calming thoughts and my shaking began to fade until it disappeared entirely.

"But… WHAT COULD BE TAKING THEM SO LONG?" Sam demanded.

"STUPID CAR!" Embry yelled kicking the Volkswagen Rabbit angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU WORK?" He screamed, his hands latching onto his short hair and tugging. I sighed and plopped down against the cars metal frame, sighing wearily.

"Amrit I'm sorry." Embry muttered sighing as he sat down next to me. I shrugged and leaned back against the cool metal.

"Worry not my capitone for I have this invention titled a cell phone. We shall survive thanks to this."

Embry glanced at me, awe in his eyes and I nodded.

"You don't mean,.."

"YEESS."

"DELIVERY!" We both screamed happily dialing quickly.

SORRRRY I suck at updating


	6. Chapter 6

S'up (:

Disclaimer :

I don't even like Twilight. I would want to own it …. Why?

Well yes, perhaps so I could eliminate all the worthless characters, everyone but the wolf pack, but alas Bella is alive isn't she? *sigh* yes, unfortunately she is therefore I don't own twilight !

**TO ALL BELLA/EDWARD/CULLENS FANS : I apologize in advance, I am not a fan of The Cullens, nor of Edward nor Bella. There will be MAJOR BASHING on Cullens, Edward/Bella. NO BELLA/JACOB either cause' I just hate her, but this will not be one of those stories where Amrit will make friends with Alice Cullen or any other Cullen. Kay thanks guys ;)**

Also I realized that I included Seth **when this story was meant to take place in New Moon when Jacob is newly phased **and **Seth/Leah havent phased at that point so just pretend they have ok?** Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

That's it! I can't wait anymore I'm gonna go-

"Find her? For real this time?" Jared finished, staring up at me, boredom evident in his dark eyes.

Stupid faggot.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled, grabbing my best friend by the shirt. He stared at me in shock before shoving my hands off, angry growls resonating through his chest. Sam quickly stepped in, shoving us apart and Jared backed up running hands through his short hair.

"Sorry man," I muttered and Jared whipped around staring at me in shock.

"Er.. Nah bro, that's alright. She's your imprint, soul mate… I should have tried to understand."

"No, I always said I didn't want an imprint. I mean it's gotta be hard for you, cause you actually wanted one and… I'm sorry man!"

Jared smiled at me for a minute before nodding.

"Don't worry Paul, I'm sure she'll turn up, she's a girl! I mean, she might just not have been able to decide what to wear!"

* * *

><p>Amrit POV<p>

I wish I was a normal girl… who just couldn't decide what to wear… but no, I ordered pizza and wasted the last battery on my phone, whilst stranded in the middle of nowhere with a friend- no an acquaintance, who was convinced that me attending this "bonfire," would decide the outcome of his existence. What the fu- PIZZA'S HERE! Embry ran up to the pizza guy and lugged the 3 boxes of pepperoni pizza out of his arms and set them down beside the Rabbit. Paying the pizza guy he sat down across from me and we both dug into the Pizza. Three slices later, having forced the last down on Embry's insistence, I was splayed out on the concrete complaining about life in general.

"Girls suck." Embry sighed, rubbing his flat, muscled, stomach and rubbing his eyes with the other hand.

"They really do," I agreed. "Most of us are fucking cunts." I continued in a matter of fact tone. Embry glanced at me in shock.

"Really?" he asked. I glanced over at him and nodded solemnly.

"GIRLS SUCK DICK! Literally and figuratively…" I added. Embry coughed and laughed and I hastily rephrased myself.

"MOST GIRLS! Not me! Most!"

"Yeah you probably just suck face, no?" Embry asked.

"Fuck off," I replied laughing. This man is WAYYYYYYYYY off.

"I saw the way you were looking at Paul, all jumping bones." Embry said grinning, as he nudged my shoulder. I swatted at his face and he laughed.

"I won't deny it, your duck friend is hot! Very hot! Paul is one sexy male." Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't most girls deny it and insist they are virtuous and pure?" he asked, smirking.

"HA! I'm more pure than most of those girls and I will truthfully admit it when I find you hot." Embry laughed.

"Marry me," he said grinning, "YOU UNDERSTAND! WHY CAN'T THEY ALL BE LIKE YOU!" I started laughing with him, true say I do understand guys fairly well.

"Dunnoe!" Embry glanced down at his watch and yelped.

"FUCK WE'RE LATE!" He screeched and hauled me to my feet.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

"What?" Embry shrieked desperately gathering the brownies in his arms.

"Atleast take the goddamn pizza! WHY WASTE IT!" Embry beamed proudly and threw the boxes at me, and together we ran off, abandoning Jake's rabbit behind us.

Eventually with me completely out of breath, but hiding it cause' Imma BOSS, we reached the bonfire.

"Fuck Embry!" I yelled, throwing myself face first into the sand.

'What!" He said defensively.

"I am **never** going **anywhere** with **you** again!" I yelled and Embry sighed.

"Yeah I fucked up didn't I?" He asked. Our quaint conversation was interrupted by a familiar yell of

"AMRIT!" and then pounding feet. Before I knew what was happening I was yanked to my feet and surrounded by warmth on all sides. AAAHHHH now this is the LIFE! Well it would be if I could breathe… However the person holding me, who I think is Paul, if the mutters of 'oh gosh I was so worried, gonna' kill embry,' are any indication, has a death grip. Finally Paul released me and I stumbled back slightly, blinking, dazed.

"Woah there, you sure got yourself a grip don't you..?" I asked. Paul stood well over a foot taller than my 5'1 frame and stared down at me, worried. His gaze raked over me, but not in a lusty way, as though searching for any injuries.

"I'm fine Paul! The car just broke down and then Embry and I ordered pizza and then we talked and then we ran here… TA DA!" I finished lamely, waving my arms about. Paul simply stared down at me before grabbing me in another bear hug.

"Gosh, I was so scared for you." He whispered, his arms tightening around me again, his face buried in my hair.

Is this slightly forward and uncomfortable? Yes…! Will I do anything to stop this? No…! Why, you ask? Well actually because **it would hurt his fucking feelings!**

* * *

><p>Paul eventually pulled back and the air felt so much colder without his arms around me. He smiled, the same sexy beam from earlier, and I smiled back. He loped an arm over my shoulders, effectively warming me again and tugged me, gently, in the direction of Sam.<p>

We came to a stop before Sam and a woman - a damn beautiful woman! Gosh, her skin was perfect, her hair long and silky, and the three scars running down her face gave her such character and nobility that I don't think I've ever felt uglier in my entire life than I did when looking at this beautiful woman.

"Hey Amrit!" Sam said smiling warmly at me, "I see you've finally arrived." I grinned back cheekily, laughing.

"Blame Embry. I was just along for the ride." Sam laughed and turned to the stunning woman beside me, eyeing her with such love and tenderness that it brought even me, the meanest of people, joy.

"Allow me to introduce my fiancée Emily!" Sam said proudly and the beautiful woman, Emily, smiled at me and held one of her hands, that wasn't entangled with Sams out.

"Hi Emily!" I said smiling warmly, and grasped her hand, gently shaking it. She detangled herself from Sam and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so great to meet you!" She whispered while he hugged and even I couldn't bring up a single bitter thought.

"It really is!" I replied, hugging her as well. When we pulled back we smiled at each other and Sam and Paul grinned at each other, as though sharing a private joke.

"OH!" I said suddenly, pulling the brownies out of my bag. "These are for you guys!" I said smiling, handing Emily the container of brownies. She looked surprised but accepted them graciously smiling happily at me.

"Now, you didn't have to do that!" She said smiling.

"I'm Indian!" I replied laughing, "When we first meet someone, we definitely bring gifts." Emily ooohed with interest and promised to ask me more questions later as Paul wanted to introduce me to others. I hugged Emily once again, winked at Sam who rolled his eyes and followed a snickering Paul away. Paul led me over to another, HUGE, boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man, this is Amrit!" The boy smiled warmly at me and waved.

"It's great to meet you sis," he said pulling me into another warm hug. I smiled at his open declaration of closeness and hugged him back.

"Amrit this is… my brother in every sense of the word… my best friend! Jared!"

WHAT! Reality check. Jared! As in, Kim's future husband? Well… according to her that is.

"Jared?" I asked, smiling innocently at him, as though I didn't already know everything about him from his GPA to his favourite colour.

"Jared Thail?" I continued, and Paul and Jared both reeled from surprise.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Oh, I know some people that go to QTS, they talk about the closest thing they have to a jock all the time!" I said laughing innocently. Jared puffed his chest out proudly.

"Guess I'm more popular than I thought!" He said laughing easily. There was nothing overly conceited about the way he said it and he seemed genuinely surprised. Shit! I was forced to then realize that he probably hadn't noticed Kimmy purely out of just indifference. Not with any malicious intent.

"Maybe," I agreed readily. Paul grinned, probably pleased I was getting along with his best friend. Then I spotted another familiar face across the way and he looked rather depressed.

"JAKEYMAN!" I called in a sing-song voice and he glanced up and caught my eye. I winked at him and he stood up, mouth open in shock.

"NO! IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" he yelled jokingly, black eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Told you I'd haunt you Black!" I said grinning. He strode over but then noticed Paul's slightly pissed off expression and his arm **still** slung over my shoulder and did a double take.

"WOAAAH!" Jake said, shocked.

"You know Paul?" He asked.

"Er… as of this morning yes!" I said quickly and Paul grinned.

"She's gonna' know me for a lot longer though!" he said cockily.

"That's right, I keep friendships for a very long time!" I said grinning up at him and his grin fell slightly. HAHAHAHAH! That's what you get for ego.

"Amrit!" Emily called and I turned to face her, smiling.

"Come over here!" She said beckoning me over.

"BYE PAUL!" I said merrily, throwing his arm off of me and practically skipping over to the older woman.

She smiled openly at me.

"These brownies are REALLY good!" She said gesturing to them.

"What can I say… I'm a natural cook!" I said proudly. Ok not really, I spent a whole lot of time failing at cooking, failing badly. Emily smiled and ruffled my, by now, straight again hair.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Come sit!" Sam called us over and Emily sat down beside him while Paul pulled me down beside him.<p>

"So, Amrit! Tell us about yourself!" Sam said smiling. I sighed and glanced at Jake and Embry who had already opened their mouths to speak.

"Oh allow us!" they said in unison.

"She's mean, angry, bitchy, aggressive, prudish, prudent, opinionated, loyal, protective, and SKILLED!" they finished, still in harmony. Paul glared at them angrily and growled under his breath. Mmmmmmmm growl. Sexy can I?

"Is your name Amrit?" Sam asked them and they both flushed slightly shaking their heads.

"Hm.. Thought not. Now, **AMRIT** why don't **you** tell us about yourself?"

I still stared at Embry and Jake, shaking my head slightly.

"Harsh…" I said to them and they both grinned and shrugged, "but surprisingly accurate nonetheless." Paul looked surprised and Jared gave a bark of laughter.

"So you're admitting you're a bitch?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much…" I replied, nodding.

Sam laughed and Emily shook her head smiling.

"What about your family… ?" she asked.

"Well… mom and dad divorced when I was three, so not much to talk about there…" I said shrugging. Emily looked at me apologetically and Paul flinched.

"Ah, sorry bout that sis!" Jared said, wincing slightly.

"Meh, it's nothing! I can't remember anything about it besides fighting and they're both so stubborn they're better off separate anyways so..?" I trailed off shrugging again.

"I was in like grade two when they both went away and got re-married to random people… without telling me or my big sister…" I continued and now Emily looked shocked and Sam made a hissing sound of disapproval. Paul choked slightly beside me and I glanced at him only to see him looking so sad.

"Hey, why are you upset?" I asked softly.

"You had to go through… so much… at such a young age." He whispered.

"It only made me stronger." I replied. I smiled at him and, without even realizing it, reached forwards to stroke his burning cheek.

"Anyways, so then yeah there's my dad, my mom, my step dad, my step mom, my older sister, my two younger sisters and my younger brother."

"Large… family." Jacob commented awkwardly.

"They're not all my parents' kids Jake!" I pointed out and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Of course!" he replied.

"My mom and my step dad had one little daughter, and my dad and my step mom had a son and then a daughter."

"OH!" everyone said in unison and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?"

"A doctor." I replied, smiling and Emily beamed.

"You like saving lives?" she asked.

"Not human ones," I replied laughing. Emily looked confused..

"Then wh-"

"I'd rather be a vet, anyday," I explained. "Being a doctor is more me fulfilling my uncles dream."

"But you should follow your own dreams!" Embry pointed out and I shrugged.

"My uncle means a lot to me, and his own daughters failed him and hurt him so badly I can't bear to let him down as well. So I'm fulfilling his dream first, then mine."

"That's very noble of you." Sam said, smiling softly and I shrugged.

"What we do for the ones we love," I said smiling. He nodded, glancing down at Emily fondly.

Paul was staring at me again and I turned towards him.

"Yes, wannabe Hollister model?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head before laughing slightly.

"So, you like animals huh?" He asked and Jared leaned over, interested in the conversation.

"Love them!" I replied, smiling.

"What's your favourite?"

"Always been wolves," I replied and Paul beamed. "Ever since I had a half wolf dog, I've just adored them since then."

"Woah! You had a half wolf dog?" Jared asked in shock.

"Mmmhm, we named him Bear though! He looked more like one. Such an antisocial dog, the only person he liked was me!"

"So overall you like dogs?" Jake asked.

"Nope, LOVE THEM!" I said.

"So… are you enrolling in school down here on the reserve or going to Forks?" Emily asked, casting a nervous glance at Paul who looked irritated again.

"I have a meeting with Principal K tomorrow and we'll see then I guess!"

"If you could choose, then where?" Jared asked.

"Obviously here!" I replied laughing, "I would never miss the chance to humiliate Jake and Embry DAILY!" Said people scowled while everyone else laughed and the slightly tense atmosphere was long forgotten.

I got the feeling that I could definitely become great friends with these people!

* * *

><p>Sorry for late uploads guys! :( I'm sorry. Btw guys Amrit's answers to those questions are based off of my own life ! ;) Most of the story will be so yeah… like the divorce, dreams, love, hate all the way I see things!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Need I say it again?

Me: You know what I'd hate to own.

Edward: What?

Me: You and Bella.

Edward: :/

Me:You know what I'd love to own?

Paul: What?

Me: You!

Paul: Cool story. However you don't.

Me: Yeah… unfortunately.

* * *

><p>AN I decided to change **Paul's last name to Lahote **as according to Arithmancy, Harry Potter PoA, Paul Lahote and Amrit Gill are romantically compatible as opposed to Meraz

* * *

><p>Amrit POV<p>

I. Am. Nervous. Out of my fricken mind! I got home well before my 2 a.m. curfew, thank you Ricky, and tried to sleep through the night only to wake up at 4 a.m. stricken with horror upon realizing I have a meeting with the principal of QTS today! I managed to sleep again only to wake up at 6 a.m. again and now tired out of my fucking mind, I must get up and get ready. Fuck the world! Stepping out of the bathroom I threw my now wavy hair over one shoulder and threw on my Toronto Maple Leafs cardigan, oversized with the big C on the front and number 3 and Dion Phaneuf on the back, and matching royal blue skinny jeans and pulled on my blue and white Nike kicks. Pulling my wavy hair into a messy bun, I ran down the stairs and grabbed my file consisting of report cards, provincial awards, poetry awards etc. and hollered for Jag.

He finally got downstairs dressed in lowriding grey skinnies, a Nike H.O.R.S.E T-shirt, a Miami Heat fitted cap and red Lebrons. He shrugged at my angry glare and walked out to the Mustang. I hmped in his direction angrily, yelled to Raman that we were leaving and stalked off after him. Climbing into the passenger seat of our Blue 59' Mustang, that Jag and I had restored ourselves completed with a glossy paint job, we drove off.

It wasn't long until we pulled into the parking lot of QTS, a large rectangular building with little kindergardeners all the way to the huge grade 12 seniors, running around/ Jag and I climbed out and Jag was automatically given the 'my new boyfriend,' stare by various girls while they threw me the 'what a bitch I cant wait to hate her,' look. Pfft! WELL THANKS WHORE! I'M NOT TOO FOND OF YOU EITHER. Gosh, my eyes connected with a pair of blue, contacts, ones across the lot and I could already tell I'd hate this person. Sure enough upon closer inspection I found her glaring at me, her lips curled into a sneer. Not willing to start a fight on possibly my first day of school, I'll save that for the second, I simply raised a cold eyebrow at her and walked after Jag who had his phone out and was texting Raj, our other cousin.

I walked past a large dark blue Jeep and appraised the vehicle. Could do with a new paint job, maybe some rims. All of a sudden the door opened and out climbed Jared. Followed by Paul. Oh Paul. OOOHHH PAAAAULL! Damn, he looks good. Dressed in dark wash jeans with a form fitting white t-shirt, he had a black hoodie thrown over one arm and a bored expression on his face. In one word? Sexy. Plain Sexy. Here I am, dressed in an oversized Canadian sports team cardigan and jeans. Underdressed much. Paul's expression changed to one of delight when his grey eyes landed on me, and I felt happiness swell inside of me when I saw that he was happy. I smiled back only to be tackled. Kinda.

"AMRIT! HOW YOU DOING?" Jared asked, hugging me, and glancing over his shoulder to look at Paul's furious expression.

"Good, Jar! What about you?" I asked, he grinned and shrugged before turning to Jag.

"Hey, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jared Thail."

"Jagbir Gill." Jag replied shaking hands with Jared stiffly. He glanced back at Paul and narrowed his dark eyes, looking pissed.

"Jags, this is Paul, Paul Lahote." I said explanatorily, pulling Jag backwards towards Paul. Paul smiled slightly at Jag and held his hand out. Jag stared back at him and then at his hand before taking it. They did a whole props handshake and Jag said something to Paul which made him laugh and shake his head. Jag smirked back and shook his hand genuinely.

"Jag, we're gonna' be late!" I screeched looking at my phone. Panic started in my chest and I could feel my heartbeat racing. Paul's brow furrowed and he looked worried, as though he could hear my heart beat which is absolutely ridiculous unless he's some sort of dog. Note to self. Dwell on that later.

I grabbed his hand, bid the boys goodbye and ran off with Jag to the office. Minutes later I was sitting in Principal Jack Kenworth's office. Waiting for him to decide my fate. Slightly dramatic. I know. He smiled at the both of us, a short man, with a rather large belly and he was bald. Like most principals. Actually, almost every principal I've had has been bald. DAMN! Faith's got a point. GAH! NOTE TO SELF NUMERO DEUX. Call Amanda and ask her how her first day was AND call Faith.

"So… Mr. and Miss Gill?"

"Yup." I replied nervously, fiddling with my hands, but otherwise showing no signs of nervousness. I smiled confidently at him. I get amazing grades, I win history awards and speech contests and poetry awards and spelling bees. HE'D BE PRIVILEGED TO HAVE ME HERE! Why am I nervous? PFFT! Gosh, I'm so dumb sometimes.

"So, Miss Gill you are not of Quileute origin am I correct?"

"No, sir. Actually I am of Indian descent. Both my cousin and I actually have roots extending to Punjab."

"Ah, I see. Interesting culture that is."

"Actually, not as interesting as I find Native American culture. The love of nature, the sense of community and heritage. It's all refreshing and enlightening!" I said passionately. Principal Kenworth looked shocked for a moment, before he smiled, obviously pleased and impressed.

"Hahah I do suppose you're right. Now, looking at your portfolio I'd say you'd do quite well here and we would be honoured to have you here. I see poetry, speeches, spelling, student parliament, charity work volunteering. History! You enjoy history! I see you've won two provincial history awards! Oh goodness, 100% in History on the report card? I'm assuming history is a strength of yours?"

"Oh yes!" I said beaming. I love History. "Especially Quileute history and folklore. In fact, La Push was established by the Quinault treaty in 1885 though the reserve was destroyed by arson in 1889." I rounded off. Principal K and Jag stared at me. Though in polar opposites. Principal K looked like the angels had come singing while Jag looked like someone had told him to burn in hell. HA! SIKH'S DON'T BELIEVE IN HELL! WHAT NOW!

"Would you be interested in joining the school's history team! Oh we lose to Makah every year, but with you! We-we could win!" He said looking crazed. A HISTORY TEAM! OH MY GOSH THEY HAD A HISTORY TEAM!

"YEEES!" I squealed delightedly. Principal K looked delighted and nodded.

"Then, it's settled! You will attend QTS! Who cares if you're not of Quileute descent? You know more about us than most of the actual Quileute's do! But there is the matter of learning the language."

"I understand it mostly!" I said brightly. Principal K once again looked delighted and Jag looked disgusted, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I come here every summer anyways, so I took the time to learn the language. Old Quil taught me." I rounded off.

"EXCELLENT!" He drew up a schedule for me, and I took it smiling. I glanced at it.

Geo - Veldhuyzen

Drama- Martin

Lunch

Math- Cokeworth

Business-Greaves

Well not too bad. I love Geo! Principal K then turned to Jag and sighed.

"As for you Mr. Gill. I'm not so sure." Jag shrugged.

"I don't know the language." He replied, his deep voice gruff.

"I like flashcards though," Jag replied with slight enthusiasm.

Principal K sighed.

"I can't come here if he doesn't." I interjected only to watch Principal Kenworths expression take on panic.

"IT'S SETTLED MR. GILL! You will use flashcards to learn, and here's your schedule and locker numbers!" I laughed internally at Jag's disbelieving expression. He shrugged and took it.

"Thanks." He muttered. He walked out and it was just me and Principal K in the office.

"Well, I'll talk to Mr. Barnes the History teacher and we'll see on the team soon Amrit!" He said.

"Oh by the way how is your name pronounced. Amrit like I am, or what?"

"Actually, it's pronounced Amrit, as in um.. So Umrit except spelled as Amrit. If that's too hard to manage I'm fine with the am Amrit too. It really doesn't matter."

"Oh no, Amrit," he replied pronouncing my name correctly. "You have a good day now alright?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you!" I beamed and walked out of his office.

HA HA BABY! Watch out QTS NERDS, you just met your MATCH. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH my stupor was cut off when somebody forcefully bumped into my shoulder and I felt the spite rolling off of them in waves. Was that a challenge? Oh cause it's on. On like my portable heater in winter.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN , who is Amrit fighting with! Well REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW.<p>

R&R

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

If I owned Twilight . -Cullens would leave and never return

-Bella would commit suicide out of grief

-No set of fucking idiotic parents would name their fucking devil spawn Renesmee. WTF?

-Paul wouldn t imprint on Rachel, but me :)

-Jacob would find an OC imprint and forget about Bella! :/

And many more. However, all of those things didn t happen and so you can presume I don t own Twilight :D

* * *

><p>Paul POV (What a change! I ll start it from the bonfire wont I?)<p>

I raced towards where I heard Amrit s voice from. I m gonna kill Embry! What the fuck did he do that took so goddamn long! I saw her lying face down in the sand, groaning something about Embry fucking up, and panic overtook me. WAS SHE HURT? I yanked her, gently, to her feet and crushed her to my chest. Revelling in the feeling of holding her close to me. Gosh, I had just met her and she already meant the world to me. What the hell was this? I vowed that even if I did imprint I wouldn t turn into a fucking pussy! I released her and she stumbled away slightly, blinking dazedly.

"Whoa there, you sure got yourself a grip don't you?" She said, laughing softly. I was filled with worry for her again and my eyes raked over her form. Not in the I m checking you out way, though she did look amazing, more so in the way of making sure she was unhurt. If she was hurt, I don t know what I d do!

"I'm fine Paul!" She declared, standing straighter, "The car just broke down and then Embry and I ordered pizza and talked and then we ran here! TA DA!" She finished slightly lamely. Pizza? Oh gosh, at least she had eaten. She was so tiny. Relief at seeing her standing in front of me, my actual reason for living, I grabbed her in another huge hug.

"I was so scared for you." I whispered, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair. It wasn t fruity or candy scented like other girls. It was clean and . Fresh. Unique, like the rest of her.

Eventually I pulled back and smiled down, and I mean way down, at her and she stared shocked for a split second before beaming back at me. I continued to grin and wrapped my arm possessively around her shoulders, and felt her curl slightly into my warmth, pleasing me. I tugged her towards Sam and Emily, anxious as to how her and Emily would interact. Emily was basically my sister-in-law and very important to me. With my fucked up family life, Emily was the closest thing to genuine family I had outside of Jared and the pack. What if her and Emily didn t get along! I began to panic slightly. I looked down at her reaction when we stopped in front of Sam and Emily. She didn t look at all shocked and Sam and I both were surprised when she didn t even slightly double take over her scars and focused on Emily s face in general before beaming brightly and genuinely, much to my relief, at her.

"Hey Amrit," Sam said laughing relieved, as well. "I see you've finally made it." She grinned back at Sam and laughed and I couldn't remember ever hearing such a beautiful sound.

"Blame Embry!" She said mock defensively. "I was just along for the ride!" She looked happy when Sam turned to Emily and looked at her with such love and adoration. A feeling I could finally understand.

"Allow me to introduce my fiancee Emily!" Emily smiled warmly at her and held her hand out towards my imprint.

"Hi Emily!" She said happily and took her hand. Emily pulled away from Sam and pulled Amrit into a hug and she looked surprised for a moment before she smiled and hugged Emily back.

"It's so great to meet you!" Emily whispered to her and she smiled.

"It really is!" She replied. Sam and I exchanged relieved looks. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"OH!" She said suddenly and I tore my gaze away from Sam's to look at her. She pulled a container of brownies out of her bag and my mouth watered. She cooks! My baby cooks! YES!

"These are for you guys!" She said handing Sam and Emily the container. Emily, who was used to cooking for everyone, wasn t used to receiving food.

"Now you didn t have to do that!" Emily said smiling. I could see though that she was pleased. Amrit laughed kindly at her.

"I'm Indian!" She said explanatorily. "When we first meet someone we definitely bring gifts!" Emily oozed with interest and I could see her itching to ask questions. I gave her a look that said I needed Amrit to meet my brother. She blushed and giggled. I snickered and started walking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hug Emily again and wink at Sam, who rolled his eyes jokingly before she walked after me.

I walked over to where Jared stood, now slightly more nervous. If Jared and Amrit didn't get along I think I would die! Jared is my brother! If he didn't like my future wife, and the mother of his future godchildren then WHAT THE FUCK WAS I GOING TO DO? OH MY GOSH! As I internally panicked Jared had turned around and looked expectantly at me.

"Hey man, this is Amrit." I said, willing him to love her. NOT LIKE THAT! That's my job. ONLY MY JOB.

I'm pretty sure that even twenty years from today I will not be able to explain the relief I felt when Jared embraced Amrit saying,

"It's great to meet you **sis.**" She smiled and hugged him back and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be happier if the leech lover died and we caught the bloodsucker. They pulled apart and smiled at each other and I felt a pang of possessiveness. Even though I knew it was stupid, Jared was my brother, I didn't want her smiling at him. She was mine and no one elses! I'm stupid. Really stupid arent I?

"Amrit, this is my brother in every sense of the word! My best friend Jared!" He smiled at her and she smiled back, though there was shock and surprise in her beautiful brown eyes, that looked more greenish hazel now.

"Jared. Jared Thail?" She asked cautiously. Jared and I both exchanged shocked looks and Amrit smiled, seeing our shocked expressions.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jared asked, pleasantly surprised. I was filled with the same slightly jealous feeling. How did she know who Jared was?

"Oh I know some people that go to QTS and they talk about the closest thing they have to a jock all the time!" Amrit said laughing, and the jealousy faded. Oh! That was it? I was terrified that she was secretly in love with Jared or something. Now that would have really sucked.

Jared laughed and looked slightly proud of himself.

"Ha! Guess I'm more popular than I thought?" He said laughing lightly. Jared wasn t really egotistical, nor was he a bad guy. Sure he had, had a lot of girlfriends and like me had a bit of tendency to sleep around but he wasn t actually a bad guy. Pretty down to earth, he wasn t somebody you d catch bullying others just cause he was higher up on the popularity scale than them. He played a lot of sports and was a reasonably good looking, to me, guy. In a completely non bromance way.

Maybe. Amrit agreed readily, smirking and I grinned, pleased that the two of them seemed to get along. She seemed to be deep in thought about something, before she shook off her daze and glanced off in the direction Jacob was sitting in. His face was set in a deep frown, whining over the leech lover Swan, no doubt, who had once again sent him heavy mixed signals. She looked surprised to see Jake, probably cause a guy as big as Jake shouldn't be moaning around like a fucking loser. A smirk spread across her face and a mischievous glint entered those beautiful eyes.

"JAKEYMAN!" She called in a sing-song voice and my mouth dropped. She knew JAKE? She knew Jake and Embry and knew of Jared but not me? WHAT THE F-

"NO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Jacob replied laughing, humour in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes angrily at him as my Amrit continued.

"Told you I'd haunt ya Black!" she laughed. Jake grinned and took in my arm draped possessively over her shoulder and did a double take.

"WOAAAAH!" Jake said looking shocked, but happy for me at the same time. Yeah that's right, you'd better be happy!

"You know Paul?" He asked, grinning.

"As of this morning yes!" She replied, smiling. I grinned with satisfaction, oh yes she knew me.

"She's gonna know me for a lot longer though!" I interjected confidently. Hey babe, how does the rest of your life sound? Amrit rolled her eyes as though she had read my thoughts.

"Yeah that's right. I keep friendships for a long time!" She said smiling up at me. My grin fell slightly and I could practically feel the force of Embry and Jared chanting BUUUUURRRRN behind my back. Betraying their brother. Bastards.

"Amrit!" Emily called and Amrit turned her attention to her and Sam and my smile dropped completely.

"Come over here!" Emily continued and Amrit threw my arm off of her shoulders.

"BYE PAUL!" She cried, skipping over to Emily and the boys laughed at my heartbroken expression. How could she just leave? Didn't she care about me? Couldn't she see how much it hurt to be away from her! With this in mind I flipped the boys the bird and stalked over to Sam to sulk.

* * *

><p>Sam called over Emily and Amrit and we all gathered around the fire. I pulled Amrit down beside me, eager to have her close to me again.<p>

"So Amrit," Sam began. "Tell us about yourself!"

Amrit looked weary and sighed as she glanced towards Jake and Embry who already had their mouths open to speak.

"Oh allow us!" They said grinning wickedly. Oh I have a feeling I m going to tear them limb from limb. Good thing Leah wasn't here. Her and Seth had patrol. I would ve liked for Amrit to meet Seth, sweet kid, but I don t think I could handle Leah's snarky comments.

"She's mean, angry, bitchy, aggressive, prudish, prudent, opinionated, loyal, protective, and SKILLED!" they finished, still in harmony. I glared furiously at them, resisting the urge to shake and phase, effectively tearing them out. I growled angrily at them and noticed that Amrit s heart rate picked up. Mmm she likes that does she? Oh wait she could ve been SCARED? OF ME? Nah, I mean I m Paul. Of course she finds me attractive. I sent Sam a silent plea to shut them up before I snapped and he nodded quickly.

"Is your name Amrit?" he asked Black and Call and they both flushed, shaking their heads.

"Hm.. Thought not. Now Amrit why don t you tell us about yourself?" he asked, smiling again, his attention on my imprint.

Amrit's gaze was transfixed on Black and the idiot and she looked thoughtful.

"Harsh." She said, biting her lip and the two idiots grinned and shrugged. She sighed and shook her head but didn t seem upset.

"But surprisingly accurate nonetheless." She continued and I felt shock flood through me. She's not angry! Damn, I loved her before but I really, really love her now! The, beautiful and perfect, girl, no angel, can take a joke. I heard Jared give a slight laugh from beside me.

"So you're admitting you're a bitch?" Jared asked laughing.

"Yeah pretty much." She said thoughtfully. Sam and Jared laughed with the other guys, Emily smiled and shook her head and I simply stared down at Amrit in utter and complete adoration. I had never met a girl like her before. Believe me, I'd uh _met_, a lot of girls. Any others would shriek and cuss Jacob and Embry out, but my baby took it all in stride.

"What about your family?" Emily asked kindly. I could see her itching to interrogate Amrit on every aspect of her life to make sure she approved.

"Well Mom and Dad divorced when I was three so not much to talk about there." She replied shrugging nonchalantly. I'd give anything to take away the pain she must have felt. She may be able to externally act nonchalant but I'd bet anything that she still hurts inside. I would do anything to take that pain away. Emily looked sad and threw her and me an apologetic look and I could feel myself flinch. How could her parents have been so selfish to put their child through that!

"Ah sorry about that sis!" Jared said kindly, wincing. I felt a rush of gratitude for the fact that Jared existed in general. He was my support. My dad was a bastard and my mom a total pushover. Jared brought stability into my life. I brought emotion into his monotone one. His dad was a workaholic who would cheat and his mom was drained of all emotion. We were fucked up and completely needed each other. Which is why I was so desperate for him to like Amrit and he would feel the same if he ever imprinted.

"Meh, it s nothing." Amrit responded easily.

"I can't remember anything about it besides fighting and restraining orders. They're both so stubborn that they're better off apart anyways so...?" she trailed off shrugging. She's so strong. She went through so much. My poor baby. But nobody was going to hurt her again. I would protect her from everything and everyone!

"I was like in grade two when they both went away and got re-married without telling me or my big sister." She continued, and I felt rage build inside me.

"We weren t even invited to the wedding." She joked. I choked slightly and couldn t believe it. I had always never wanted a permanent relationship because I had felt that no prissy, well brought up, girl could understand the crap I went through. She wouldn't be able to handle my issues, take my temper, or deal with my life. No one could have ever gone through pain like I did. Meeting Amrit, completely proved me wrong. She understood me, she didn't even know the crap I'd done or the things I ve seen and yet she treats me as though she s known me forever. She s been through so much in her own life, and yet she can still find it within herself to be cheery and kind to people. Agony, probably, covered my facial expression and Amrit glanced towards me. Her face fell and I saw concern fill her eyes.

"Hey, why are you upset?" she asked softly, as though not wanting to make it worse for me. For me? She's the one who had gone through so much pain at such a young age and she's concerned about my feelings?

"You had to go through so much at such a young age." I whispered, still shocked at the injustice of it all. She was such a great girl, and yet she suffered? It was the way of the fucking world I guess. She smiled softly at me and reached forwards to stroke my cheek. Surprise filtered through me at her unexpected caress.

"It only made me stronger." She replied. I smiled slightly at her and she smiled back. She seemed to suddenly jolt out of her reverie and she gently tugged her hand away from my cheek and set it in her lap again. Even the loss of her touch couldn t dampen my spirits. My imprint had touched me, she had WILLINGLY touched me.

"Anyways, now theres my three sisters, one brother and me!" She said. Woah. That many kids?

"Large.. Family." Black muttered awkwardly. Amrit raised an eyebrow at him and I tried not to laugh at her WTF expression.

"They're not all my parents kids Jake." She said, as though it should be obvious, Black looked embarrassed and muttered about knowing already. I felt another surge of jealousy go through me that she knew Jacob well enough to call him Jake.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" Emily asked, and once again I felt gratitude towards her. Her dreams, were so important. What my girl wants, my girl gets.

"A doctor." Amrit replied, and Emily beamed. I understood why immediately. I save lives, she wants to be a doctor, doctors save lives. Oh ha, ha Emily, really meant for each other.

"You like saving lives?" HARDY HAR EMILY, LET IT GO!

"Not human ones." Amrit replied. Wait what! Emily made sounds of confusion and began to ask but Amrit laughed and explained.

"I'd rather be a vet, anyday," She explained.

"Being a doctor is more me fulfilling my uncles dream."

Vet? They take care of animals right?** SHE LIKES ANIMALS? HA HA!** Take that motherfuckers, this shit is gonna be easy. But, why isn t she following her own dreams? Her dreams are what really matters! FUCK HER UNCLE! If I ever meet him, shits gonna go down. Who the fuck is he to stop my baby girl from following her own dreams? For her to do it though, damn, she's so sweet.

"But you should be following your own dreams?" Call pointed out, and I had to agree with him.

"My uncle means a lot to me, and his own daughters failed him and hurt him so badly I can't bear to let him down as well. So I'm fulfilling his dream first, then mine." Amrit said and I beamed proudly at her.

"That s very noble of you." Sam said, a slight smile on his face, he fricken loves anyone who puts family first.

"What we do for the ones we love," Amrit replied and Sam glanced at Emily.

I turned to stare at her with utter adoration. She was truly ,well I m not gonna say selfless, cause that s fucking ridiculous, but she was not as selfish as other girls I had met. She seemed to sense me staring at her and turned to face me.

"Yes, wannabe Hollister model?" She asked patiently. What the fuck? I raised an eyebrow at her before it dawned on me, Hollister models are supposed to be hot. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"So, you like animals huh?" I asked, internally laughing at the irony. Jared leaned in too, interested in the direction of the conversation.

"Love them! she replied enthusiastically.

"Whats your favourite?" I asked slyly. Please be-

"Always been wolves." VICTORY! I AM SUCCESSFUL! This shits gonna be HELLA EASY NOW! I could feel myself beaming.

"Ever since I had a half wolf dog, I ve just adored them since then."

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHA! THIS GETS BETTER! MWAHAHAHAH HAHAHA- Wait WHAT! A REAL WOLF? AW HELL NO! Those can be FUCKING DANGEROUS!

"Woah! You had a half wolf dog?" Jared asked in shock.

Yes, Jared speak for me as I seem to have temporarily lost my voice.

What the fuck did I just think!

"Mmmhm, we named him Bear though! He looked more like one. Such an antisocial dog, the only person he liked was me!"

Well of course he only liked my Ams. She s fucking perfect.

"So overall you like dogs?" Jake asked. Hmph, I WAS about to speak before he interrupted me. No, I wasn t . Oh PAUL... WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!

"Nope, LOVE THEM!" I have, once again, the insane urge to laugh again. FUCK, I AM CRAZY AND A PUSSY!

Maybe just one laugh wouldn't hurt?

MWAHAHAHAHA-

"So are you going to school here on the reserve or in Forks?" My crazy laughter died out immediately. Fucking Emily. FUCK! Note to self, do not phase around Sam and allow him to hear that.

_PAUL! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!_

*GASP* No, I must not.

"I have a meeting with Principal K tomorrow and we'll see then I guess!"

Oh, well atleast she s trying to go to school here! NEAR ME? OHMYGOSH, IT S CAUSE SHE LOVES ME!

HAHAHAHHA SHE-

"If you could choose, then where?" Jared asked. How dare she interrupt me? Did I just call Jared a woman? Pfft .HAHAHHAAHAHAHAH-Honestly what the fuck did I eat?

"Obviously here!" Phew, that s a relief.

"I would never miss the chance to humiliate Jake and Embry daily!" She said laughing, and the group joined in while Black and Call scowled.

Hahahahahaha -FUCKING HELL NOT AGAIN!

* * *

><p>Oh Paul. What on earth has gotten into you? xD Hahhahahahaah<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Well, well what do we have here? Someone who does not own Twilight.

BTW CHARACTER ACTOR/ACTRESS LINKS ON PROFILEJ

AMRIT POV

I whirled around, forgetting my promise of saving fights for the second day. If this bitch wants to go, I am very happy to oblige. The sight before me made me crack up though. It was as though it was this girl's weapon; cracking me up until I couldn't fucking breathe.

She was wearing makeup; not clotted clumps and shit like a typical Mary-Sue, but pfft- HAHAHA, her foundation shade was totally off. She looked like she had bathed her face in bleach. She seemed to be trying to look lighter than she was which was fucking hilarious; her natural skin tone would have been beautiful. I actually have no idea why white people try to be brown and why brown people try to look white. I mean, I spend my time trying to get tan. In the words of Lady Gaga, *hem hem* I WAS BOOORRRN THIIIS WAAAAYYYY. Alright ear rape complete.

She glared at me almost like she was daring me to challenge her. See, something gives me the feeling no one here in La Push messes with this bitch. Well… it's time to change that isn't it? Amrit Gill: changing peoples fucked up misconceptions on their personal appearances and countenance since the sixth grade. That's right bitches I'm not just a thug; mama's a nerd too. I continued to stare at her with my head cocked to the side; the way a wolf would study their prey before tearing into it.

She, in her stupidity, seemed to take this as apprehension. She walked up to my face and I almost cracked up again 'cause she was shorter than me of all people.

"You got a problem bitch?" she hissed. Right in my face. She grabbed my arms and without thinking, I tore her arms off me slamming her face first into a locker. Whoops, well in MY defence I hate being touched. Without my explicit permission, if you touch me without it I react I don't think.

She screamed as her face collided with the locker and her scream was so fucking high-pitched. I burst into laughter holding onto my stomach because of how utterly ridiculous she sounded. I released her and she stumbled back from the locker holding her face and bawling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She screeched. I cracked up again; holding my sides.

"Oh god- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH teri pan di- AHAHAAHAHAHH You just- HAHAHAHA OH GOSH." I wiped my eyes.

"You touched me; I don't like being touched and so I reacted. In all honesty, I didn't even mean to do that." I laughed slightly under my breath. She glared angrily. I heard a sudden commotion from down the hallway and saw two of my favourite people running towards me.

"QUIL! MOVE FASTER!"

"GODDAMN IT KARDASHIAN! I'M TRYING!"

I laughed as Quil and Kim came scampering down the hallway. Kim screeched to a halt and Quil yelped; attempting to stop his fast pace. He ended up bumping into Kim which sent her flying forwards into me. I yelped and caught her steadying her 5" frame.

"AMRIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kim screamed, grinning widely. Her dark green eyes were wide with happiness and by god those teeth; they were straight and so fucking white. Her long, dark hair had blown into her face and she attempted to dislodge the straight strands from where they had stuck to her light coat of lipgloss. Quil scoffed deep in his throat and ripped the hair away from her face.

"Thanks," she muttered awkwardly.

Quil smirked and said, "No problems Kim K." She glared at him before turning to me and grinning widely.

"YOU! HERE? NOW!" Well… Evidently someone has lost their ability to speak coherently.

"Yeah, now hold this." I muttered, throwing her my cardigan and flexing my shoulder and arm muscles, clad in a tight white t-shirt with a blue TML leaf on it. The girl in front of me now looked scared. Good, you should be scared. I did self defence. A week- okay four days worth of it.

Either way I now know how to cause you a great deal of pain. Nothing stupid like shoving the nose into the brain cause anyone with even a morsel of intelligence knows that, that is NOT POSSIBLE. LOOK AT THE SIZE OF YOUR NOSE ON THE SKULL. IT'S A TINY TRIANGLE. Holy fuck, the rest is all tissue and cartilage. When that withers away you are left with a bone structure. FUCKING HELL, you have to be pretty fucking stupid to think you can bash a little triangle into the brain. (A.N. it pissed me off when Isabitcha Swan thought she could do it so…?)

"Now… what was your problem?" I asked stepping closer to her, avoiding the fear. I heard Kim gasp loudly and screech at Quil to do something while he laughed slightly and muttered something about his girl.

"N-nothing." She said, still attempting to sound extra cool. Her eyes were contacts and I resisted the urge to laugh loudly again. Why on earth girls think they need contacts I don't understand. I continued to stride towards her until she had backed up against a wall.

"Please don't touch me again." I said, making a conscious effort to be polite. She sneered and I took it that was the best I was gonna get. I gave her a sweet smile before turning to walk away. It was seconds later that I felt my shirt tearing at the shoulder and was assaulted by a searing pain. I looked down and saw three bloody scratches stretching across the front of my shoulder. I stared at in surprise before realising it stung like a fucking bitch. I barely registered Kim's scream or Quil's yell but her smug laughter rang in my ears. I could feel myself ebbing away; replaced by the monster that was my anger. I could feel the beast rising and willing me to strike. Great, now I was going to have a scar on this shoulder to match the one I had on my other one.

I rolled my shoulders angrily and huffed. Before I knew what I was doing I had twisted my entire torso around to gain the necessary leverage to punch her straight in the nose. I heard the sickening crack and watched as the blood spurted from her gushing nose. She clutched at it; staring at me in terror. She slid down the wall and I tensed my shoulder as more pain racked through it. I knelt down to her level, staring her right in the eyes, as Kim grabbed my good arm and tried to pull me off of her while Quil swore, and growled lowly.

"I told you not to touch me," I said mockingly, smirking right in her face before my face twisted into an angry snarl and I gave her a last shove ignoring the screaming protests of my torn up shoulder. I stood up shaking a worried Kim off, fist pumping Quil and stalked off to find the nurse. What a fucking day, eh?

Ten minutes later I sat in the nurse's office getting my shoulder wrapped. It still throbbed periodically and I winced every time she applied a little bit too much pressure to it. It's gonna scar. GREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAT. Just dapper really.

"Alright sweetie, that's you all done." She backed away smiling kindly.

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively and walked out with my torn up shirt, which revealed my bandaged shoulder only to have Quil tackle me.

"Heeey! I didn't get to say hi properly because you were-"

"BEING A SOCIOPATH!" Kim interrupted. She glared at me, hands on her hips and I smirked. Kim has to be the shyest person I have ever met; around strangers. She is short with a rather large chest, narrow waist and nice hips too. Her legs are surprisingly long for a petite framed person but she pulls herself off. Her cheekbones are high and what some might call too wide but I find them fine. In fact the intensity of her eyes balances it all out. Kim's hair usually falls in cute little corkscrew curls but she chose to straighten it today.

"Okay. That works too." I said simply. I prefer not to argue with Kim. Not cause I'm scared of her cause I could take this bitch any day; if she wasn't my BFFL. Just because she's… WELL….. SHE'S KIM.

"Now… lunch?" I asked and Kim groaned but smiled and Quil clapped me on the back,

"I'm proud grasshopper."

"Thank you Master Yoda." I replied dutifully WAAAIIIITTT-

"Wrong series." Quil muttered awkwardly.

A while later, my arm bandaged and in a sling; because I'd always wanted one, we trudged into the cafeteria. I noticed that Quils eyes automatically were drawn to Jacob and Embry and he glared slightly. I tsked and nudged him without thinking jostling my bad shoulder.

"FUUUUUUUUUUC-DGE." I finished lamely when Kim snarled at me. Quil's attention was drawn back to me and he snickered.

"You failure." he said laughing.

"Yeah well… I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!" I shrieked desperately. Quil clutched his stomach in laughter and I gave him the finger.

"AMRIT! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK IT!" Kim growled and I stared at her for a minute.

"Wanna go?" I asked threateningly.

"You're injured."

"I COULD STILL TAKE YOU!" By now we had drawn way too much attention. Unfortunately we also drew Jake and Embry's attention. They both walked over and did a double take on seeing the sling.

"Er what happen?" Jake tried cautiously.

"I… got mauled. By a raccoon." I said lamely.

"An… angry raccoon." Quil added.

"Very angry." Kim said.

Jake and Embry stared.

"Sure, lets go with that."

LOL sorry for the wait and short chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: …... If it wasn't obvs enough. Lemme just grab a flashing sign and yell

"YO, YOU THERE, NAAAH BEEE, BESIDE YOU, PURPLE SHIRT, YOUR SISTER! NAAHH NICCKAAAAAA THE BEAST, UNDER YOU, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU. I don't own Twilight ya' wastetingz?"

Alrighty then; on to what REALLY matters.

Well Jake, Embry, Quil, Kim, and I, most importantly, decided to agree to disagree. Jake and Embry didn't believe that a racoon had mauled me but they did choose to pretend they did. Quil hugged me goodbye, made up an excuse and dragged Kim off towards the library with promises to meet after school.

Then it was three. We sat in awkward silence; twiddling our thumbs, figuratively, though literally in my case.

"Uh… how's your day been so far?" Jake asked, breaking the ice and showing off one of his megawatt smiles.

"Well… uh… The racoon wasn't very happy." I muttered and Embry nodded awkwardly.

"Otherwise meh yeah I've had worse." Jake smiled and Embry glanced up.

"Worse?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said though it came out as a question.

"Define worse." Jake said grinning as he leaned forwards. I saw a couple of girls swoon as Jake crossed his arms across his broad chest making his biceps bulge. I shook my head; silly girls… Jacob's not attractive. I mean EW. He's Jake. EW….

"Well there was that one time I got my face torn open by a sharp corner?" I asked and Embry yelped.

"Or that time a dog caught hold my hand and tore the skin right off?" I tried again.

"Or that time I sliced my thigh open with a razor?"

"Or that time when a sewing needle made a hole in my hand?"

"Or-"

"JUST STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jacob said shrilly. His dark eyes were wide and panicked. I did a double take laughing at his expression.

"THAT TIME WHEN-"

"NO!" He shrieked.

"I FELL DOWN THE BACKYARD STEPS RIGHT THROUGH A BUSH OF POISON IVY THEN LANDED IN SPIKY PLANTS?"

"Youch." Embry muttered.

"Yeah… on my birthday. Gosh, there was a lot of blood." I muttered thoughtfully. I heard a strangled gasp from somewhere behind me and I turned around to find Jared nearly in tears; doubled over and laughing, and Paul looking like someone had told him his puppy had leukemia. Ohmygod that would be so sad. FUCK, I'M NEARLY CRYING JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!

"S'up J-man. Paul?" I asked high fiving Jared as he swung himself down onto the bench. Paul continued to stare at me in horror and I shrugged turning back towards Embry who expectantly waited for the rest of the story.

"Yeah so I was in Norway and I was running cause I saw a Norwegian ice cream truck and I'm a fucking fatass so of course I ran after it-"

I was interrupted by Jared's loud laughter again.

"Er anyways. So the fat kid ran, and I **was** a fat kid believe me, after the ice cream truck. Except you know I was a fat kid and I tripped down the stairs." Jared and Embry snickered while Jake looked sympathetic and I could hear Paul practically hyperventilating behind me.

"Then I somehow managed to roll down a hill of grass and flowers stopped in poison ivy and then ended up on those annoying spiky things."

"Fuuccckk," Jared murmured.

"Worst Part. The truck was gone." I sighed shaking my head and Jacob looked shocked.

"What the fuck happened to your arm!" Paul snarled, who seemingly had recovered from his shock.

"A raccoon." I tried lamely. Paul growled lowly and I glanced into his steely grey eyes and found myself unable to lie to him.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. His hands rested gently on my shoulders as he stared into my eyes and I desperately attempted to hold onto my lie only to find that I couldn't.

"A scratch?" I said meekly, attempting to disclose as little info as possible.

"How?" He asked patiently. He shoved Jared right off the bench taking his place and Jared snarled standing up and sitting on my other side.

"I … fkdljfgfghjldfjkldafh," I muttered unintelligibly.

"Amrit." Paul said sternly. In that single word, there were promises of severe lecturing if I didn't get to it.

"She touched me first!" I said childishly. Jared burst into laughter.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HIT KATRINA LONGSEA!"

"Erm… Yeah?" Jared laughed and squeezed my good shoulder affectionately.

"Atta' girl!" He said fondly and Jake looked shocked; Embry admiring.

Paul stared at me for a second, a long second, before he stood up and grabbed my wrist gently and stalked out of the cafeteria me trailing behind. We stood outside the cafeteria with me leaning on a locker looking incredibly small next to Paul as he towered over me; legs braced apart, muscular arms crossed against his broad chest, and a stern look on his rugged manly features. I always did like my men extremely masculine. Damn did this man radiate masculinity. Everything from his dark grey eyes to his broad shoulders that were currently tensed, to his muscular chest and abs that looked as though they had been carved from stone, to his strong legs that were firmly braced apart as he stared down at me. My glance caught his arms and I almost swooned. Gosh, his arms were so hot. I caught the slightest hint of a swirling tattoo under his sleeve and I was glad to be leaning against the lockers so I didn't fall. His tattoo wasn't stupid either. Nothing like a feather or something equally dumb; it was a tribal tattoo. All swirls and stuff with what looked like a wolf on his, I assume he's a male, haunches howling.

"Done checking me out?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Er.. Not quite.. But I think it is time you stop me." I said rather honestly, resigning myself to crane my neck to finally be able to look into his amazing eyes. They were a mix of greys. A dark grey like the clouds before a storm but also held the potential of a silvery grey like the sun hiding behind clouds. The grey of a wolfs fur but with a steely undertone.

"How did you get those scars?" He asked patiently.

"Well, there I was just strolling down the hallways; minding my own business when this bitch bumps into me!" I said. Paul gave me a look that said really bitch, really.

"SHE DID!" I said. Paul nodded mutely and gestured for me to carry on.

"So then I was like NIGGA PLEASE ; WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I said exaggerating my words with hand gestures and Paul looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"So she gets in my face! Let me tell you I do not like it when people get in my face!" I said hitting myself in the chest to get my point across. `

"Then I may have accidentally shoved her into a locker.." I muttered.

"What?" Paul snapped looking shocked. I bowed my head sheepishly as he stared at me with utter disbelief.

"SHE MADE ME ANGRY!" I defended, throwing my hands up.

"A-are you- FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Paul spluttered.

"I don't like being touched!" I replied.

"Then!" Paul asked.

"Well then she got mad and her face was funny so I started laughing," I confessed.

"Amrit!" Paul groaned.

"WHATEVER! I then tried to be polite only to have her tear my shoulder open and I was like OKAY THEN. BITCH WANTS TO PLAY!"

Paul whipped around shaking madly now.

"SHE WHAT!" He roared furiously.

"Nothing." I squeaked.

"`WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT HER! WHY WOULDN'T YOU CALL ME! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH MORE DAMAGE DONE TO YOU!" He snarled viciously. He grabbed me by my arms and I huffed. His grip was not overly tight to the point where it would hurt me. Any other girl would have been crying OH YOU'RE HURTING ME; not me. It didn't hurt. Truthfully I was just pissed off.

"Well excuse me, I'll stalk you well enough to know your entire schedule next time wont I?" I asked sarcastically.

"THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A NEXT TIME!" Paul snapped viciously.

"Yeah, not one you would know about." I hissed back, shoving him backwards with all the force in my body. He stumbled backwards into the lockers and looked shocked that I was able to move him. I growled angrily at him before stalking out, slamming the school doors shut behind me.

It was the first day anyways, fuck it.

: ) HOPE YOU LIIIKEED IT ;)

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. I just wanted to say that you really shouldn't expect any uploads for the next little while. My three month old puppy just died today and I'm really torn up over it.

I'm sorry to disappoint. I do have a new chapter for LAB started but I wont be able to finish it because of my personal tragedy.

He was just a baby. A little baby who never got the chance to live. He was tiny and so freaking adorable.

Anyways, sorry to leave you guys hanging

MrsJamesPotter1

P.S. If anyone else has ever felt this loss feel free to message me. I've felt it twice, once in 2010 and once now. It hurts, badly, and I know that well.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: MUST I SAY IT AGAIN!

Stephanie Meyer, or however you spell her name, owns all of her shitty characters and shittier plot. All I would like to own is the Wolf Pack but alas, she owns the worthwhile characters too!

I stomped out and texted Jag telling him to ditch and meet me outside cause we were going home. Minutes later the door burst open and he strode out.

"Tsk, tsk. Troubles in paradise?" he asked sarcastically. He raised a brow and stalked off towards the car.

"FU-DGE OFF, BAS-KETCASE." I amended quickly when I saw some kindergarteners coming back from lunch break. They stared at me and I smiled sheepishly.

Glancing back I saw the doors open and Paul begin to stride out. Well… I kind of felt stupid for overreacting now. In addition, I really do not want to get yelled at right now. I'd probably punch him. Therefore, when we made eye contact, I saw something akin to an apologetic look fill his eyes and before he could take a step, I scampered. I heard him yell after me but I threw open the car doors and screamed at Jag to drive.

He took off and I sighed with relief. I glanced out the rear-view mirror to see Paul punch something and start shaking as he had the other day. He stormed off out of my sight and instead of embarrassment I felt guilt flood through me.

When I got home I ate like a pig before cleaning up and going upstairs. I sat down and stared at my Zayn Malik poster; begging for advice. When I got none from him I turned to Ian Somerhalder. Ian always has the answers.

"Ian! What do I do!" I wailed. He just stared at me and smiled in his gorgeously sexy way.

"MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU!" I declared vehemently. He smirked at me still and I sighed. It felt wrong. Wrong to tell Ian that my heart belongs to him. Well, it hadn't felt wrong when I was drooling over his low towel and obvious v line. WHY NOW! Preposterous I tell you.

"Okay well maybe not entirely." I admitted and Ian still smirked at me his blue eyes twinkling merrily. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I sighed and thought back to the "argument."

If that's what it was. I mean Paul got angry and totally overreacted and so did I. Why he got so angry though I don't understand. What is it to him if I get hurt? Well there's the possibility that he's just bossy like I am. I don't like my friends being stupid. If Paul counts me a friend and he's just naturally domineering well then it would make perfect sense. I was stupid… don't tell anyone I said that.

"You have beautiful eyes, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I said desperately again. I stared into Ian's blue eyes and suddenly they became grey. They went from oceanic to stormy and I yelled in frustration as his skin went russet and his hair became shorter. FUCK, THIS IS HOPELESS.

Paul POV

I tossed my head furiously as I sprinted through the forest. My paws thudded across the ground and I leapt over fallen logs and other obstacles focusing solely on the pounding of my heartbeat. That and remembering the rhythm of hers. FUCK, I had gotten her angry already. She was probably so mad.

'_Paul?' _Sam yelped mentally, shock colouring his tone.

'_Oh hey Sam,' _I groaned.

'_What the hell are you doing out here!'_ Sam snarled.

'_I…well…. Ugh.' _I replayed the entire incident to Sam and he laughed slightly.

'_Female you Paul. She's a female you._' I stared at him for a few seconds. Is he implying that my Amrit was a whore!

'_No Paul! I meant she gets angry over the smallest things.' _Sam laughed. He started thinking about the first time he met Emily and I zoned out; fearful of another flashing s*x scene. Emily's like my mama. I do NOT need that image in my head.

'_Shut UP PAUL!'_ Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Sam. Sure enough there it was; that fleeting sex noise. Sam growled at me and I nearly gagged.

Uh, okay. Time to run some steam off. FAST.

Amrit POV

I changed into a pair of purple sweatpants and threw on my LA Lakers T-shirt. Numero 24 Mr. KOOOOOOOOOOBE BRYYAAAAAAAAAANT. Yeah, Lakers Nation bitch. I heard my doorbell ring and I slid across the floor in my fuzzy yellow socks and skilfully stopped at the door. I opened it and saw Jared there.

"Ah, hey there Jarey boy." I said brightly. I was well aware that I looked like crap and like I had gained 46 lbs. Meh, I'm forever alone anyways who gives a fuck. He seemed to be thinking the same thing and bit his lip to stifle laughter.

"S'up." He said.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied clasping his hand tightly. Yeah, I really need to inject some femininity into myself.

"So, you and Paul huh?" he asked, stepping in when I beckoned him in.

"Oh god yeah." I said laughing, "I don't know what the fuck happened there." I said still snickering. Jared snorted.

"Are you mad?" He asked cautiously.

"Nah bro, I aint even mad." I said laughing. I rolled my eyes at his surprised expression.

"But he was trying to control you?" Jared said. His expression was shocked. I looked at him for a second wondering whether he wanted me to be mad.

"I'm not mad."

Jared grinned evilly. I had the feeling that something was up.

Paul POV

"She's still absolutely FURIOUS WITH YOU." Jared said sincerely, shaking his head. Part of me wanted to believe that it wasn't so. Amrit didn't seem like the type to keep a grudge. Why would Jared lie though? We're best friends, he's my brother; he knows that.

I have to do something to gain Amrit's forgiveness. ANYTHING.

"What do I do Jay?" I wailed, sinking into my couch. Fuck my life. If Amrit was mad at me then what the hell was I gonna do! I could have sworn I saw a flash of amusement pass through Jared's eyes, but then I was sure I imagined it. Jared would never lie to me over something this important.

"I don't know. Why don't you try asking Jag? He's her cousin after all." I stood up suddenly .Fucking hell, I knew there was a reason I kept Jared around. The boy's a goddamn genius.

I grabbed my discarded shirt, slipped on some shoes and sprinted out the door. I cautiously approached Amrit's house, having kept up a patrol around it all of the night before. There was no way I was leaving my Amrit's safety up to pups like Black and Call. I knew exactly where her room was and where Jag's was.

Circling around to the front of the house, I found Jag in the garage working on a car.

"Paul? S'up man." Jag asked shaking my hand when he noticed me.

"Nothing much brah, yo could you help me with something?"

That's it for now! J J Thanks for being patient! Love and cookies!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight=NOT MINE. Golly jee, never would have guessed.

I'm incredibly sorry for the wait, but right when I was about to update this my cousin passed away and I havent been right ever since. It took me a long while to bring myself on track again and this is an attempt at normality.

Paul POV

Jag stared at me confusedly.

"Uh, well… what can I help you with bro?" he asked, awkwardly shoving a hand through his lightly jelled and styled hair.

"It's Amrit." I blurted out without thinking. Jag looked at me for a minute before his gaze hardened.

"You chopping my sister yo?" he asked quietly, stepping forwards. His hands were tensed at his sides and his chest was puffing out slightly, tell tale signs of a fight.

"NAH BRO! Wait.. What's chopping?! Man, I don't even know what I'm doing!" I hastened to explain. Now, I'm not a pussy, nor am I scared of fights. Its just that Jag is Amrit's brother. She loves him. He's… my future brother-in-law. I need to remain on his good side.

"Are. You. Pursuing. My. Sister." He growled out. He stepped even closer and my wolf began to stir angrily at the challenge. I was Beta till' Black came along and I still had that dominant flare.

"I- I want to." I admitted. There was no point in hiding my feelings for her. Goddamn it, I intended to make her mine one way or another and I was damn proud of the way I felt for her. My love for her wasn't something to be stifled or kept contained. Oh my god, what the fuck did I just think!? I'm turning into a first rate sap. I'm competing with Sam here and fucking winning!

"You want to? She doesn't date Lahote. She doesn't exactly fit the bill of your average girl." Jag returned.

"I know she doesn't. I love that. She's unique, she's cool, she's, she's Amrit."

Jag stared at me for a while, looking as though he was torn between laughing at me or punching me in the face. Hopefully he chose the first. He'd break his hand with the second most likely.

"She's been hurt a lot in her lifetime Lahote. By a lot of different fucking people. I swear to god, if you add your damned ass to that long fucking list I will kill you." He spat. I was too much in agreement with him to even think of getting angry. He's her brother. Of course he'd kill me if I hurt her. If he didn't… well THEN we'd have a problem.

"I won't. Never." I said sincerely. He assessed me for a minute longer, seemingly testing my genuineness before nodding.

"She likes- no loves - no, LIVES for Harry Potter. That and dogs." Jag shook his head slightly before returning to the car with a fond smile on his face.

"H-Harry Potter?" I gulped. Those are- books right?

"Yeah. Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Chamber of Secrets etc. AKA end of my thinking capacity."

"All the books?"

"Books, movies, Pottermore, prologue, extras. EVERYTHING POTTER." Jag replied, laughing. "She's such a dork."

I was, truth be told, a little bit offended when Jag called her a dork, but hey what can you do? I groaned as I realised what I'd be doing this weekend.

"Kay, thanks man." I muttered, shaking hands with him again as I turned to leave.

"Where you going?"

"I gotta go fucking read man." I groaned and walked away to the sound of Jag's laughter.

I knocked on the door to Call's house and waited for the little fucker to answer. Pretty soon, the door opened and a groggy looking Embry stood before me.

"Paul? Whassamatter? Everything alright?" Embry asked sleepily as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Nah, everythings ok. I- uh… do you by any chance happen to have the Harry Potter books?"

There was a moment of tense silence before Embry began to laugh.

"What? AHAHAHAHAHAHHA of course I have Harry Potter!" Embry declared, puffing out proudly.

"Great. Hand them over." I snarled gruffly, pushing past him and striding towards his bedroom.

"But… why?" Embry wondered and I whipped around furiously. Why the fuck does he have to question everything?!

"JUST PASS THEM." I roared, and felt myself begin to shake. Why can't he just fucking pass me the books?!

"Okay, okay! Calm down man." Embry muttered as he stalked into his closet, reached up towards his shelf, pulled out a large box, pulled another box out of that one, took out a key and unlocked the last box within the larger one. What the fuck?! He caught my eye and smiled sheepishly before beckoning me over. Upon reaching him, I was immediately struck with the sight of a box filled with that midget Radcloone guy or whatever his name was.

"Radcliffe." Embry ground out, as though he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Daniel Radcliffe. If I were you, I'd take great care not to make that mistake around Amrit. She'll shoot you. No joke."

.

Is this guy fucking serious? Holy shit he is.

Well that was it. My attempt. I apologize; it sucks. XD I tried


End file.
